Hetalia Mundialista
by Vismur
Summary: Lo que pasa con los paises en el camino de preparacción y triunfo para el mundial, junto con las consecuencias. FINAL.
1. Los apostadores

_Hola, mucho gusto, soy nueva escribiendo historias, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver el futbol?, bueno en un principio solo aspiraba a un one-shot, pero al fijarme en la lista del mundial y ver muchos países conocidos, decidí, que diablos, de aquí soy, y empezó esta historia._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. Los apostadores**

**Grupo A**

Sudáfrica

México

Francia

Uruguay

Sudáfrica, el hogar del mundial del 2010, México se encontraba de visita, admirando los estadios que el pobre sudafricano había construido en tiempo record.

- Hey, México – México era morena, de ojos castaños, el pelo negro y trenzado en un chongo, traía puesto el traje regional de Jalisco, algunas flores, zapatillas negras y un reboso.

- Hola Sudáfrica – el sudafricano era alto y musculoso, traía un pantalón sencillo en tela blanca, su piel normalmente negra, ahora estaba morada seguramente por el sol.

- ¿Sigues construyendo? – pregunto curiosa viendo las pintas del otro.

- Solo son algunos detalles, y todo estará listo, faltan dos meses – sonrío orgulloso el mas alto, el Estadio Soccer City* se veía tan espectacular, la mexicana también estaba emocionada, el primer partido lo jugarían ellos.

- Oye, ¿Qué no es muy problemático traer un traje tan llamativo y caluroso? – pregunto curioso el sudafricano ante las ropas.

- Ah, lo que pasa es que estaba promocionando el turismo a mi país por el motivo del Bicentenario de la Independencia y el Centenario de la Revolución, y pase a visitarte, pero como tenia flojera cambiarme me vine así – que floja era México, y se quejaba porque no avanzaban.

México volvió a ver a su rival de futbol, ahora que lo pensaba, casi todos los jugadores extranjeros son muy altos, los mexicanos eran hormigas si se les comparaba, lloro internamente, y recordó un poco en el pasado, los hombres mexicanos eran altos y musculosos, y las mujeres eran hermosas; ahora solo eran bellezas exóticas y raras, valla desgracia.

- Oye, Sudáfrica – le llamo, había un vicio que tenia cuando se trataba de futbol, las apuestas.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto curioso.

- Apostemos a favor de nuestros equipos, por el primer juego – dijo de forma retadora, le gustaban las apuestas.

- Estas segura, ninguno de los dos tenemos mucho dinero – y era cierto el estaba usándolo en infraestructura y turismo; y ella estaba en crisis.

- No es necesario apostar dinero, alguna cosilla curiosa podría haber, ¿Qué quieres de México? – le pregunto al sudafricano, este lo pensó, era un poco mas fácil, sin arriesgar su economía.

- Bueno, cuando fui la última vez, me llamo la atención un soldado labrado en piedra súper grandote, quiero uno de esos – dijo emocionado el sudafricano, la mexicana sudo una gotita.

- Un Atlante de Tula **, me parece bien, si ganas te la daré – aunque dudaba donde la iba a poner era muy grande.

- Y tú, ¿Qué quieres México? – le pregunto el Sudafricano.

- Quiero un Leopardo – sin pensarlo le contesto muy emocionada.

- ¿Lo quiere para un zoológico? – le pregunto

- Nee, lo quiero como mascota, y lo llamare peluchito - le sudo una gota al mas alto, no tenia idea como iba a cuidar un leopardo, pero aya ella – me parece bien

- Yo también quiero apostar México – salio de la nada Uruguay, quien era alto, pero no tanto como el sudafricano, su piel era morena, pero no tanto, era como café con leche, mucha leche, ojos cafés claros y cabello castaño claro.

- Pero Uruguay, la apuesta es la misma desde 1980, cada que juegan nuestros equipos, si yo gano me otorgas la magnifica cantidad de $2 000 000 dollares y si tu ganas yo pierdo la misma cantidad.

- Solo estaba asegurándose de que te acordaras, pero hay que aumentarle un cero para hacerlo mas divertido – propuso el uruguayo.

- Hecho – accedió la mexicana, el sudafricano se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Cómo rayos México apostaba tanto?, y luego se queja que esta en crisis.

- ¿No van a apostar con Francia? – pregunto el francés que salió de la nada.

- Ni hablar - los tres países temblaron

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco desilusionado

- Por que metes mano y eres un pervertido – acusaron los tres en coro

- Pero lo de la mano para pasar al mundial no fue a propósito – los demás lo miraron acusadoramente

- No nos referimos a eso – empezó el sudafricano

- Sino a tus mañosos jugadores – secundo el uruguayo

- Ya casi les ponemos cinturones de castidad electrificados – termino la mexicana

- Eso es algo cruel – dijo con ojos lagrimados

- ¡¡FRANCIA!!

- Ya enserio, no piensan apostar.

- Ni locos – y salieron corriendo los 3, y un poco mas adelante…

- Quien le gane a Francia, le haremos una fiesta a la grande – propuso el uruguayo.

- Hecho – concordaron y siguieron corriendo, mientras Francia los seguía con la mirada, hasta que se dejaron de ver.

- Que malos, bueno no importa, siempre hay alguien que quiere apostar – saco un directorio y un celular – Hola Presidente Felipe Calderón***, soy Francia – sonrío - ¿Le gustaría hacer una apuesta?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Grupo B**

Argentina

Nigeria

Corea del sur

Grecia

Si, Sudáfrica era un precioso país lleno de sorpresas y sazón, cultura alegre y muchos animales peligrosos sueltos por ahí, ni como olvidar su agobiante calor.

- Entonces saldremos de la puerta B, y nos pondremos atrás del chico que traiga nuestra bandera, formando una fila, debemos estar puntuales, para que les avisen a sus jugadores, que no va a ver traductores que lo ayuden ¿entendido? – argentina hablaba de los planes y organización que habría que seguir el día de la inauguración.

- No crees que falta mucho para eso – rezongo Corea, quien estaba sentado junto a Nigeria.

- Yo creo que esta bien, así podemos estar preparados – Nigeria, era una mujer de raza negra, muy alegre, poseía una hechizante sonrisa, llevaba puesto un traje típico de su región.

- z z z z – y Grecia esta dormido.

- Yo que se, Sudáfrica me dijo que les avisara – resoplo el argentino, quien era un hombre alto, de piel color trigueña, cabello castaño, buen físico.

- Faltan dos meses, supongo que esta nervioso por ser sede por primera vez en un mundial de futbol – le apoyo la nigeriana.

- Sabían que el futbol se creo en Corea – espeto orgulloso el asiático, el griego levanto la cabeza con el seño somnoliento.

- Pero el futbol ya existía antes de que tú nacieras – bostezo, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, el golpe hizo un ruido sordo, se había vuelto a dormir.

- No seas grosero – musito ofendido el coreano, le jalaba el cabello, los cachetes y le picaba la cara, pero no despertaba.

- Aun me pregunto como llego Grecia a pasar si se la pasa durmiendo – murmuro por lo bajo el argentino – podría apostar que no pasaría al mundial.

- Yo creo que se esfuerza mucho – la chica apoyo al bello durmiente, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Qué esta insinuando?... ¿Qué es mejor? – decía un poco alterado.

- Podría ser – ambas miradas se cruzaron y un ambiente pesado inundo el lugar.

- Dejen de pelear – Corea se metió no quería que pelearan, le molestaba mucho.

- Cierto – el castaño parecía volver a la vida – ustedes son los mejores del grupo – se dejo caer a la mesa, volviéndose a golpear – auch z z z z – se había vuelto a dormir.

- Ese Grecia – susurro el coreano.

- Apuesto a que te gano – el argentino le reto.

- No ¡Tú comerás polvo!

- Si gano, tú y tus jugadores se vestirán de porristas y nos apoyaran en el siguiente partido – dijo con una mirada maliciosa, la nigeriana dio un paso atrás, no se iba a amedrentar.

- En ese caso si yo gano, los tuyos tendrán que dar una vuelta al estadio desnudos – se siguieron mirando con odio, aceptando la apuesta, se giraron como si no hubiera pasado nada y salieron de la sala.

- Nunca me hacen caso – y Corea chillo en una esquina…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Grupo C**

Gran Bretaña

Estados Unidos

Argelia

Eslovenia

Cuando se supo como iban a quedar los grupos, sabían que se provocaría una guerra, una con dimes y diretes, como por ejemplo; "¡Yo soy el mejor!" o como; "¡¿Cómo quieres lograr eso?, si nunca has ganado un mundial!, y muchos ejemplos más, ningún país hubiera querido estar con esos dos, lastima de Argelia y Eslovenia.

Hablando de los mismos, se encontraban sentados observando como los otros dos se ahorcaban mutuamente, por lo mencionado anteriormente, suspiraron, ambos sabían que los otro dos eran muy buenos futbolísticamente, pero en ese ámbito Inglaterra superaba a Estados Unidos, pero este no iba a reconocerlo.

- Estados Unidos no sabe que Inglaterra esta en la lista de popularidad de los que tienen mas probabilidades de ganar el mundial – menciono la pequeña Eslovenia, quien tenia la apariencia de una niña de doce años, ojos azul turquesa, cabello dorado ondulado hasta los hombros, y lindo vestido azul.

- Seguro que si, por eso lo anda molestando mucho – contesto Argelia tomando un poco de te, él era alto, de tez negra, con algunas rastas en el cabello, venia muy deportivo – pero tú y yo sabemos quien va a ganar ¿verdad? – Eslovenia asistió.

- Inglaterra – susurraron los dos tomando más té.

- Ustedes también – al americano los oyó, y los señalaba acusadoramente, dejando al ingles de momento tranquilo.

- Eso es tan obvio Estados Unidos todo el mundo lo sabe – cruzándose de brazos, los acusados se cohibieron, no esperaban ser escuchados.

- Pues no, definitivamente el primer juego lo voy a ganar yo – refiriéndose al primer juego de su grupo contra Inglaterra.

- Por supuesto que no, voy a ser yo – otra vez empezaban con su pelea, Argelia y Eslovenia rodaron los ojos.

- Estoy tan seguro, que puedo apostar lo que sea – musito con pose de superhéroe barato, muy confiado.

- ¿Quedarte callado, sin decir pio, en cada reunión en los próximos 20 años? – pregunto el ingle interesado, Argelia y Eslovenia estuvieron de parte de Inglaterra, era una gran oportunidad, ¡20 AÑOS SIN LAS TONTERÍAS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!, hablando de este…

- Bien, pero si gano pondré 20 Mc donals en cada uno de sus países – y sonrió como el gato Rison, los demás países asintieron – bien, entonces me voy tengo asunto que arreglar y desapareció

- Tienes todo el apoyo nuestro Inglaterra – le animo Argelia, Eslovenia asintió.

- ¡HAY QUE EVITAR QUE PONGA ESOS LOCALES DE COMIDA CHATARRA! – gritaron con desesperación los tres, no dejarían que Estados Unidos engordara a sus pobres habitantes, como ya lo había hecho con los latinos, estos lo comprobaron.

-o-o-o-o-o- Como lo dijeron los latinos -o-o-o-o-o-

México: ¿Soy el país mas gordo?, ¡NO! – llorando en una esquina tras la noticia.

Perú: No sabes que te golpeo (o que comiste), hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Argentina: Esa comida es un arma de dominación mundial.

Brasil: Sabias que… ¿Qué la carne que una Mc donals es de rata?

México: ¡Y! las ratas son nutritivas y saben deliciosas ****

Todos: ¿QUÉ? ¡KYAK!

Continuara…..

* * *

_* Estadio Soccer City, en la cuidad de Johannesburgo, es el estadio donde se disputara en primer juego del mundial entre Sudáfrica y México. ATTE. Wikipedia_

_** Atlante de Tula: Los __atlantes vigilan el templo de Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, en Tula, son columnas de aprox. 4.6 m., labradas con efigies de guerreros vestidos y armados ceremonialmente._

_Imagen __.com/circus/foto/mexico/i__

_*** Presidente de México, creo que los presidentes de los demás países son más inteligentes y saben las mañas de Francia._

**** Y ustedes estarán ¿y eso?_, es un rumor lo de Mc donals, pero quien sabe, la mención de México, es que aquí suelen cazarse tlacuache, que es un roedor y le da aire a una rata, sabe rica, y suele comerse la rata de campo en otros países, en realidad no es nada del otro mundo, pero como no estamos acostumbrados nos traumamos._

_Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare antes del mundial me faltan 6 grupos todavía._


	2. Los más tranquilos

_Hola, aquí de regreso, lamento la demora pero aquí subo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a aquellos que lo leyeron, y más gracias aun a quienes me dejaron un comentario o dedico a ustedes este capitulo. Son un poco mas cortitos pero cuando entre al capitulo 4 ya van a hacer mas largos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO 2. Los más tranquilos**

**Grupo D**

Alemania

Australia

Serbia

Ghana

Alemania amaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, algo que no estaba presente en aquella pequeña reunión, pero al convivir tanto tiempo con Italia y ser siempre él que tenia que callar a Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia, esto era el paraíso.

- Nos esforzaremos mucho – murmuraban entre ellos el trio, estaban muy emocionados… la juventud.

- Señor Alemania ¿Ya recibió instrucciones? – pregunto un poco cohibido Serbia, quien era un muchacho alto, de piel negra, y sin cabello, hacia demasiado calor como para tener semejante atentado hacia ti mismo.

- Si no se preocupen – a Alemania le daba la impresión de que le temían, aunque en realidad era admiración, y su seriedad no daba paso a bromas, eso hacia que los mas jóvenes tuvieran mas cuidado con sus expresiones.

- Han escuchado que varios grupos han apostado – murmuró Ghana, quien era una jovenzuela también de raza negra, aunque ella tenia un cabello chino que se le esponjaba mucho, vestía tradicionalmente.

- México de nuevo, seguramente – se encogió de hombros Australia, ya se sabía de antemano lo apostadora que era, y que siempre perdía.

- Estamos en crisis y todavía apuestan, en que mundo vivimos – respondió Alemania un poco preocupado, era cierto que la mexicana siempre que apostaba perdía, hace 4 años en el mundial que el organizo, casi le provoca un paro cuando aposto a favor de Italia, lo bueno es que lo hizo cuando inicio el partido, por lo visto su maldición no funciono.

- ¿Ya escogió a quien va a apostar a favor para ganar? – pregunto Ghana

- A Holanda – respondió Australia

- Pobre, esperemos que no lo sale*, como a todos – dijo Serbia

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, ahora que falta menos de un mes, tenemos que prepararnos, hay que entrenar a los equipos y enfrentarlos con varios equipos antes del gran día – dijo emocionado Australia

- Bueno entonces los dejo para que terminen sus asuntos me retiro – dijo amablemente el alemán retirándose, tenia una reunión importante…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Grupo E **

Holanda

Dinamarca

Japón

Camerún

Japón se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente una rebanada de pastel, un poco de té y viendo el atardecer en la playa, por supuesto esto ultimo era una película que veía en su laptop portátil, no podía perderse sus series favoritas. Se quito los audífonos que traía puestos, para volver a la realidad. Holanda se entrenaba en el piso del recinto, Camerún estaba murmurando cosas que él no entendía, y Dinamarca se halagaba así mismo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

- Si puedo, demostrare de lo que estoy hecho – murmuro Holanda quien era un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, de piel blanca y con su caracteristicas cicatriz, haciendo sentadillas, ya quería que empezará el mundial, demostraría que era muy fuerte.

Lo que parecían murmullos indescifrables de Camerún, eran en realidad una llamada telefónica a su presidente en su idioma natal, y por lo que veía, era sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento, lo supuso por que al hablar hacia algunas poses de ejercicio, como si tuviera gente que lo estuviera siguiendo.

- Mi equipo se llevará esa copa a casa – decía muy seguro de si mismo Dinamarca, y haciendo con sus manos motes como si la tuviera en su poder, lamentablemente también para las mentes mas sucias podría estar pensando en otras cosas.

Japón suspiro, vaya grupo le había tocado, para el nivel de futbol que el tenia se le iba a complicar un poco, en ese momento le llego un correo de México, que rezaba, "Por que los mexicanos no meten goles", llamado por la curiosidad decidió ver de que trataba, y le abrió, al principio rezaba los mismo que el titulo, y a la siguiente empezaron a salir fotos de jugadores besándose, eran de varios países, franceses (tenían que ser), holandeses, italianos e ingleses, Kiku se sonrojo por las fotos, y al final rezaba, "para no tener que celebrar", que sarcástica era México, además era solo para disimular que tampoco tenían muy buen futbol.

Vio la hora que era, tenía una reunión, y dejando a los otros tres en sus cosas, seguramente ni notaban su ausencia, salió…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Grupo F**

Italia

Paraguay

Nueva Zelanda

Eslovaquia

Lovino odiaba su situación, por que tenía que ser el cuerdo de los dos, prácticamente les había tocado con puras chicas, y encima su hermano se ponía de su lado, no podía ser más cruel.

- Hey hermano, vamos jugar a la comidita es divertido – dijo alegre Feliciano con un gran tazón de pasta.

- No seas un amargado – le dijo Paraguay, la latina era rubia con piel ligeramente tostada, y usaba orgullosa la camisa oficial de su equipo de futbol, con un delantal amarillo. Traía unos platos para ponerlos en la mesa.

- Si chico hay que disfrutar y compartir mas allá del futbol – dijo sonriente Nueva Zelanda, era bronceada y cabello rubio, quien traía puesto un conjunto de explorador y unas flores para el florero.

- Si nuestro grupo es más tranquilo que muchos, mi hermana me dice que el suyo a cada rato terminan peleados – dijo la pequeña Eslovaquia, ella era físicamente muy parecida a Eslovenia, aunque ella usaba coletas, y le gustaban más los conjuntos frescos, que consistía en un short y una playera ligera.

- Entiendo el punto… ¿PERO ERA NECESARIO VESTIRNOS DE CHICAS? – pregunto un poco alterado Lovino, el usaba un vestido colonial mientras que Feliciano tenia un traje de sirvienta, las chicas rieron.

- En realidad no, pero se ven tan monos – menciono Paraguay con ojitos soñadores.

- Lo digo por tu bien, aléjate de España – le aconsejo Lovino, ese maldito no estaba aquí, pero aun así lo seguía jodiendo. Hasta que recordó la hora, Feliciano tenia un compromiso – Hermano debemos irnos – le comunico, quitándose su vestido.

- eh ¿Por qué? – pregunto un extrañado el menor

- Tienes un compromiso, acuérdate – Feliciano intento acordarse, y así lo hizo, y muy feliz empezó a saltar.

- Lo siento chicas, después nos veremos – se despidió el italiano menor, y ambos emprendieron la marcha a su lugar de reunión…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alemania y Japón se encontraban en un restaurant, donde esperaban a que el italiano llegará, este llego pero aun vestido de sirvienta.

- ¿Por qué estas vestido así? – pregunto alertado el alemán.

- Feliciano ¿Que le sucedió? – pregunto un poco mas calmado el japonés.

- Ah las chicas, estábamos jugando

- Son una tortura – Lovino tenia su cabeza en la mesa, jamás admitiría que por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz de ver al machopatatas.

- ¿Y como les fue a ustedes? – pregunto con una gran hiperactividad empezando a montar su escándalo de siempre.

- Tranquilo – respondieron los otros dos a coro, recordando que en eso de hacer escándalo, Feliciano era el campeón mundial.

Continuara…..

_* Salar: se refiere cuando alguien le hecha mala suerte a algo o alguien._

_La presentación que se menciona si existe, yo me traume un poco, pero es bastante normal cuando uno esta efusivo._

_Gracias por leer, y espero que sea de su agrado._


	3. Los normales

_Lamento el retraso, aquí la tercera entrega de este fic, agradezco a las personas que lo leen, y a aquellas que me dan un mensaje, eso me anima._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

_NOTA: Después de leer un poco de historia coreana, y viendo lo acontecido, he decidido que Yong Soo es tanto Corea del Norte como Corea del Sur, dado que fue dividida por la guerra, pero esperemos que muy pronto puedan unificarse, y así Yong Soo no sufra mucho, también es para agregar un poco de humor._

**CAPITULO 3. Los normales**

**Grupo G**

Brasil

Corea del Norte

Costa de Marfil

Portugal

Que poco faltaba para que iniciase el mundial de futbol, ¡Solo tres días!, en estos momentos estaban de gira obligadamente turística, Sudáfrica había dicho algo como "no quiero que nadie desaparezca y encontremos sus huesos por algún lugar, no quiero mas basura", lo cual alarmo a muchos, no por lo peligroso sino por que el africano lo notaba tan natural. Y por eso estaban ahí:

El grupo G exploraba los alrededores, acompañados de un agente turístico tribilingüe.

- Y aquí se encuentra una zona de gran riesgo de leones, no acercarse tan noche – decía el agente en idioma en portugués, mientras tomaba aire y volvía a repetir lo dicho pero ahora en coreano, "debo conseguirme un mejor trabajo" se recordaba mentalmente el pobre humano.

- Así que Brasil, mi pequeño, ¿como va todo? – decía la Portuguesa abrazándolo como un peluche.

- eh supongo que bien – decía un poco cohibido.

- Listo para enfrentar a tu hermana mayor a un duelo de muerte de futbol – la emoción se sentía en el ambiente, incluso Costa de Marfil y Corea del Norte se alejaron unos metros para evitar quemarse.

- Claro, ahora si que este campeonato me lo llevare yo – Brasil hizo una pose como quien ya gano un campeonato, bueno ya lo ha hecho 5 veces, una mas no es problema – mis cartas del triunfo son Ronaldo y Kaká jajajaja.

- ¿caca? – preguntaron Costa de marfil y Corea del Norte bastante confundidos.

- No, es Kaká, K-a-k-á

- ¡Caca! – decían seguros que lo decían bien.

- NO KAKÁ, con acento en la última a – los demás lo miraron raro, se rindió, quien mandaba a las madres de su país ponerle un apellido que se confundía tan fácil, y Portugal solo reía divertida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Grupo H**

España

Suiza

Honduras

Chile

El grupo h, andaba se viaje en una zona de relajamiento, donde podían ir los jugadores en grupo una vez acabado el juego o al ser eliminados, podían pasarse por ahí unas cuantos días antes de que los regresaran de una patada a su país de origen.

- Y aquí termina el tour turístico – comunicaba el guía en español, quien ahora decía lo mismo pero en alemán, el era el mas afortunado de todos los guías turísticos, solo tenia que hablar en 2 idiomas, mientras que sus compañeros de tres para adelante.

- Que emoción – decía España mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos pequeños, Chile y Honduras.

- Vale pues, suelta – decía Chile – quiero entrar a relajarme que bien lo necesito, me truena todo – movió el cuello y tronaron por lo menos 8 huesos diferentes, el terremoto no lo dejo muy bien, necesitaba una reacomodada con especialistas; recordaba muy vagamente que Argentina le propuso ayudarle…

_- Hey vamos, soy masajista profesional, un poco de fuerza y estarás como nuevo – recordaba con claridad la gran sonrisa que surco sus labios._

_- No – se resistió._

_- ¿Por que?, no confías en mi – Argentina uso su arma secreta, los ojos de cachorro a medio morir_

_- No es eso, pero la respuesta sigue siendo NO – y se alejo de ahí, y no que no confiara en Argentina, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar._

- Si yo también, estoy algo cansado – suspiro Honduras trayendo de sus recuerdos a Chile – necesito descansar, esto del mundial es como unas vacaciones de lujo – y era cierto, después del golpe de estado, había estado muy ocupado, esto relajaría su mente por lo menos los días que estuvieran ahí sus jugadores, y regresaría tan fresco para continuar con los asuntos de estado.

- Entiendo, tomémonos este día para relajarnos, al cabo la presión empezara pronto – tomo a sus hermanitos de las manos.

- Antonio, no somos niños – dijeron acusadoramente ambos latinos

- Ya, pero no los voy a dejar solos con el maniático de las armas – Suiza lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No le digas así, que ustedes son quienes le provocan – le miro acusadoramente Honduras.

- Pero si es la verdad – seguía recio, el rubio ya sacaba su armamento especial, ambos latinos desaparecieron cuando empezaron a escucharse los disparos. Buscaban un Spa, era un buen día para relajarse lejos de la supervisión paterna.

…

Dije normales, ejem, el mundo se equivoca, y ya nos dimos cuenta que los países no son muy normales que digamos.

Continuara...

_Esta muy corto, pero mañana subiré el cuarto, saldrán los países que no pasaron y los extras._

_Capitulo 4. Los Gorrones – Antes del mundial, como se prepararon las demás naciones que no van a jugar, pero que quieren ver futbol o apoyar a un amigo y familiar._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._


	4. Los gorrones

_A toda maquina para estar a tiempo con el mundial._

_Cometí un error con Holanda en el cap. 2, parece que ya lo resolví muchas gracias Disturbed Nord._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO 4. Los gorrones**

China estaba en el mayor dilema de su vida… escoger a uno, al otro o aquel.

- No se que hacer aru – decía casi arranándose el cabello, Rusia veía divertido la escena.

- China – le llamo tranquilamente

- No, ¿Kiku o Yong? aru, ¿Norte o Sur? aru – estaba a punto de romperse la cabeza en un taburete.

- China – siguió insistiendo el ruso.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto aru? – empezaba a llorar.

- China

- ¿Qué? – le encaro con rabia debido a su conflicto.

- ¿Sabes que están en diferentes grupos verdad? – pregunto inocente el mas alto.

- ¿EH? – se quedo perplejo

- Mira – le mostró un mapa donde estaban los grupos – Corea del Sur esta en el grupo B, Japón esta en el grupo E y Corea del Norte esta en el grupo G, la probabilidad que se enfrenten es nula – termino su presentación con su típica sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes aru? – le reclamo el mas viejo.

- Era divertido verte sufriendo jejeje – una sombra maléfica cubrió su cara.

- ah no tienes remedio aru – suspiro resignado – Pero hay que prepararse para el mundial – con renovadas energías, saco su armamento de animación tales como banderas, matracas y demás cosas con los colores de sus hermanitos - ¡A Sudáfrica aru¡ - y con todo su equipaje y cargando de la bufanda a Rusia salio de China hacia el hogar del mundial 2010.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuba estaba en su casa, específicamente en su laboratorio tenia las pruebas de varias selecciones para el Antidoping, especialmente estaba concentrado en las pruebas de la Selección de Estados Unidos.

- Hola ¿Qué haces Cuba? – saludo una voz conocida atrás, el mas alto se removió por el susto obtenido.

- Ah esto Ecuador ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un tanto nervioso por el susto inicial.

- ¿Como?, se te olvido que íbamos a venir – parecía estar muy molesto, no, seguramente lo estaba.

- Lo siento, estaba ocupado por lo de las pruebas Antidoping – se disculpo Cuba, hay que ver el genio que se cargaba el menor.

- De que país son para que se te olvide alguna reunión nuestra – levanto la ceja Ecuador, parecía casi lanzarle un golpe.

- Son de Estados Unidos

- Y ¿Quieres sabotearlas? – pregunto otra voz a las espaldas del mas alto, era Venezuela.

- Si – se sonrojo al verse descubierto.

- Pues mira que te has tardado bastante – aseguro Bolivia junto a Nicaragua.

- Aun podemos hacerlo – y las cinco naciones empezaron a reírse simultáneamente.

- Han oído la apuesta del grupo B,- empezó Ecuador – si Estados Unidos Pierde dejara de hablar en 20 años, quizás no sea mucho, pero creo es bastante.

- Pues ayudémosle a cejudo – Venezuela estaba muy animado.

- Pero si pierde con sus jugadores estrellas será una gran humillación – aseguro Cuba.

- Por eso andabas indeciso – Bolivia parecía entender el asunto.

- Pues fácil, si gana Inglaterra no oiremos estupideces del gringo, pero si pierde, saboteamos las muestras y lo multaran, en cualquier caso ganamos nosotros – Ecuador dio su plan.

- A mi me parece bien – aplaudió Nicaragua.

- Entonces queda decidido."El eje de bien" termina su sesión de hoy, vamos a comer – Cuba como el anfitrión los dirigió al comedor, ya después discutirían como colarse al mundial.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Prusia estaba emocionado, el mundo vería lo asombroso que era…

- Gilbert deja de molestar – la húngara le mando un cucharon, que dio en el objetivo, un ojo del peliblanco.

- Que bestia eres – se quejo, su asombroso ojo ahora estaba morado.

- Gilbert, Hungría tiene razón, deja de presumir lo grandioso que eres jugando futbolísticamente, cuando ni siquiera existes ahora en el mapa – reclamo ahora Austria

- Claro que existo – chillo el ojirojo

- Aun así, ni siquiera Ludwig te dejo entrenar al equipo con él – sonrió malévola la castaña.

- West es malo – murmuro en una esquina – el dijo que era una mala influencia para el equipo y que me quería 10 metros lejos de la selección de Alemania, la de Italia y la de Japón.

- Por que crees que será – murmuro sarcástico el pianista

- Les debo demostrar que soy un asombroso e increíble entrenador, quitare a West y yo salvare el día jajajajaja - puso su pose de superhéroe copia barata de EUA, Austria y Hungría solo sudaron una gotita.

Continuara...

_Lo de Cuba, tengo entendido que se encargo de la prueba antidoping de México, aunque no estoy segura si fue de todos los piases._

_Cuba, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia y Nicaragua son amigos, por el tipo de gobierno que ostentan y por ir siempre en contra de Estados Unidos._

_Lo del eje del bien, así se autoproclaman por Hugo Chávez, Bolivia, Cuba y Venezuela, aunque tengo entendido que entraron también Ecuador y Nicaragua hace poco._

_Listo aquí esta el cuarto, mañana subo el quinto._

_Capitulo 5. Entrenamiento – A un día de inicio, ¿como entrenan los países que pasaron?, descubriremos los secretos que los hacen los mejores (no a todos por supuesto)._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._


	5. El entrenamiento

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

_No pude poner a todos pero algunos si que si. Espero que les agrade._

**CAPITULO ****5. El entrenamiento**

**Sudáfrica**

Sudáfrica era un hombre fuerte y muy resistente, tal y como lo han demostrado todos los africanos, sus jugadores luchaban contra el frio en ese instante, acababa de entrar el invierno.

- Vamos chicos – animaba el país sus chicos, estos orgullosos no se rendían, aunque se morían de frio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**México**

Con la selección de México eran otros cantares, la chica estaba desesperada, sus jugadores no le estaban prestando mucha atención al entrenamiento, es más, casi se ponían a hacerse manicure en pleno campo.

- Chicos, póngale empeño – animo la mexicana, estos ni le hicieron caso.

….

- Si no entrenan no les pagare ni un centavo, así que ¡MUÉVANSE! – les grito y casi como si fuera en fin del mundo, los jugadores desesperados empezaron a entrenar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Francia**

- Así que… ¿Entendieron de que trata?

- Si señor

- Entonces hay que practicar con las manos jujuju

- jujuju – jugadores perversos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Uruguay**

- Entrenen duro, nos llevaremos ese trofeo a casa – animo Uruguay a su selección

- SI – gritaron eufóricos

- ¿Haremos lo mismo que en el mundial de 1930? – pregunto curioso el capitán

- Claro, ahora nadie suprimirá nada este año, ahora si se leerá "Uruguay Viva" – la emoción se sentía, no, se veía, como grandes llamas con los colores de Uruguay. Esperemos que recuerden que existen la tecnología y el photoshop.

NOTA: En el partido entre las selecciones de Uruguay y Bolivia, en el mundial de 1930, antes del cotejo, la selección del altiplano posó para la foto de honor mostrando, cada jugador, una letra con la que formarían la inscripción ¡Viva Uruguay! Lo curioso de esto, es que la tercera "u" fue suprimida, y en la inscripción final se leía: "Uru"GAY" Viva! Tal detalle quedo recordado y desde allí se dice que no nació uruguayo cobarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Argentina**

- Vamos gente Argentina, hay que disfrutar el mundial – animaba Maradona desde la banca.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba molesto Argentina a su director técnico.

- ¿Yo?... nada, solo disfrutando el mundial – decía como si nada, fumándose un cigarrillo.

- Entonces… ¡Deja de distraer a los jugadores con tus cervezas, cigarros y mujeres! – estallo en ira, tenia una apuesta que ganar, sus jugadores no le hicieron caso. "Estoy igual que México, nuestros jugadores están igual" pensaba internamente el argentino mientras lloraba en un mar de cerveza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Corea del Sur**

- Como el futbol se creo en Corea yo pongo las reglas – decía feliz Soo Yong, sus jugadores sudaron una gota.

- Pero señor… - decía un poquito nervioso el capitán del equipo.

- ¿Qué sucede compañero? – decía el coreano totalmente despreocupado.

- Si usamos sus reglas, ¡Nos expulsaran! – protestaron todos.

- No lo creo, Corea invento el fut… - le llaman por teléfono, el contesta – ah… tan pronto… si ya voy – termino desanimado – ahorita regreso – y salio corriendo de ahí.

- No le hagan caso – decía el director técnico – usaremos las reglas de FIFA – y haciendo un ademán, todos se juntaron como susurraran un secreto.

- Que Corea no se entere ¿Entendido? – susurro el capitán, todos asintieron, ni que estuvieran locos para obedecer a su país, no querían que los expulsaran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Grecia**

- z z z z – Grecia dormía mientras su equipo entrenaba.

- Dense prisa – ordeno el capitán de su equipo.

- ¡SI!

- z z wooaa – Grecia despertó un ratito - ¿Cómo van chicos? – pregunto somnoliento al capitán

- No lo se, juzgue usted – le dijo con lagrimones en los ojos ¿?, el país dirigió su vista hacia atrás.

- 1… 3… 10… 12… ya veo siguen completos, sigan entrenando duro z z z – y se volvió a dormir.

- Pos ya que – mientras corría aun con las fuerzas que le quedaban, el cargaba en la espalda a su país, mientras a todos les perseguían 3 leonas, y eso desde hace 2 horas, a veces su jefe era inhumano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Inglaterra**

Arthur estaba como en un cuadro, estaba elegantemente vestido, en una silla importada directamente de su país, tomando una taza del mejor té de su colección; observaba con detenimiento el entrenamiento impuesto por el director técnico, según las normas oficiales, para no lastimar a ningún jugador. Una vez terminado se dirigió a sus jugadores para darles unas palabras de aliento.

- Estimados jugadores que van a representar a la reina, al los cuidadazos ingleses y su prestigioso país – se acomoda galantemente el cuello – jueguen con honor, sin trampas, con entusiasmo, con la cabeza en alto, nunca subestimen a sus oponentes, respétenlos y den lo mejor de ustedes…

- Si señor – responden los jugadores entusiasmados por las palabras de aliento de su país.

- Pero… - su mirada se hizo severa - … en el juego contra Estados Unidos, olviden lo que acabo de decir, ¡Mátenlos! – rugió en decisión

- ¡Matar, Matar, Matar…! – Inglaterra debería juntarse menos con Alemania.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Estados Unidos**

_- __Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

Estados Unidos estaba cantando el Karaoke en Mc Donals, sus jugadores lo seguían alegres de la vida.

- ¡Vamos chicos!

- ¿Que va a ordenar señor? – preguntaba el mesero

- Cajitas felices para todos, ¡Yo invito! – y luego por que esta en crisis también.

- YES – no están entrenado.

- Y yo invito hasta la siguiente ronda – y los gritos de euforia se escucharon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Alemania**

- Pasen lista – ordeno el alemán mayor

- Portero 1

- Portero 2

- Portero 3

- Defensa 1

- Defensa 2

- Defensa 3

Y así consecutivamente…

- Bien están todos, quiero que den 150 vueltas al campo, 500 sentadillas, 400 lagartijas… bla, bla y bla, ¿entendido? – era mas bien un general que estaba hablando con soldados.

- Si capitán – dieron un saludo militar y empezaron a dar vueltas junto a su representante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Japón**

- Te he contratado para que entrenes al equipo – Kiku estaba en un salón, junto a su acompañante.

- Me siento halagado, pero en verdad no soy el mas adecuado – la persona parecía muy nerviosa.

- Pero fuiste el más recomendado de todos los lados – aseguro el nipón

- Soy actor señor, no futbolista – aseguro el otro personaje.

- Pero fuiste futbolista, tenías un gran equipo e hiciste grandes logros.

- Yo solo hice la serie de "Súper Campeones", actuaba como un futbolista, pero no lo soy – esperaba que ahora si le entendiera.

- Pero Oliver – empezó a llorar internamente Oliver Atom, que culpa tenia él de ser confundido con un futbolista por la serie más famosa que hizo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Italia**

- Con más fuerza vamos – Romano estaba lanzando a diestra y siniestra jitomates a todo aquel que no estaba haciendo lo que el decía, léase todos.

- Vamos chicos ustedes pueden – mientras veneciano animaba el espíritu que se encontraba en suelo de sus jugadores, blandiendo su bandera tricolor.

- Dejen de holgazanear y muévanse – rugió el italiano mayor siguiendo lanzando los jitomates.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Brasil**

- Vamos chicos, ya casi terminan – Brasil estaba enfrente de sus jugadores.

- Disculpe, ¿Cuándo iniciaremos el entrenamiento? – pregunto el capitán del equipo.

- shh, cuando acabemos de bailar zumba – decía muy seguro

- Pero eso dijo después de la samba, salsa, y demás – decía otro jugador

- Esto es el calentamiento, esta es nuestra arma secreta desde Pele jajaja – reía muy escandalosamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Corea del Norte**

- Ya llegue uff – Soo Yong llegaba con la selección del norte.

- Tardaste – reclamo el director técnico.

- … ya estoy aquí – decía feliz.

- Estábamos repasando nuestro ataque – repuso el capitán, en medio del pizarrón de las jugadas que se podían efectuar se veía el símbolo de las armas nucleares.

- Chicos… - le volvieron a llamar por teléfono – si ya voy…- y con lagrimones en los ojos corrió para regresar con la selección del sur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**España**

- Nuestra meta es ganar… pero no sean tan duros con Honduras ni Chile - terminaba su discurso.

- Pero señor, ¿como quiere que les ganemos? – pregunto el capitán del equipo.

- a lo mucho con 2 goles de diferencia, y espero que sean los goles con los que ganan – amenazo al final, bendito asunto, creo que juntarse mucho con Italia del Sur ya le paso factura.

- Señor, le acaba de llegar un paquete desde España – le comunico el director técnico.

- Que bien ya me mandaron mi pedido, vengan chicos tengo algo que mostrarles – salieron al campo, y vieron una gran caja de tráiler.

- ¿Qué es eso señor? – pregunto curioso un jugador

- Pues su método de entrenamiento drástico – y abrió las puertas, adentro había 10 toros, con cuernos afilados.

- ¿Qué es esto, corrida de toros? – pregunto un poco espantado un defensa del equipo.

- Pues, veámoslo por el lado bueno, si viven, tendremos cena, y si no pues solo llamo a jugadores nuevos y listo – y se quito del camino, los furiosos animales se lanzaron contra los jugadores, que empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Suiza**

Suiza era un poco más severo, estaba usando balas para hacer correr a sus jugadores, por supuesto que de salva, ni que estuviera loco en gastar en municiones nuevas. Aunque su consuelo era Lily, quien estaba presente y les mandaba sonrisas de ánimo.

- Dejen de distraerse – y una nueva carga de balas falsas se disparo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chile**

- Lo importante no es ganar, si no que pierda el contrario…

Continuara…

_La canción que canta Estados Unidos es GoodBye de SR-71, en caso de que quieran saberlo._

_Aquí esta el quinto, mañana en nuestro continente empieza el mundial, si la imaginación me da actualizo el 11, si no nos vemos hasta el 18 de junio._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._


	6. Fase de grupos 1era parte

_Hola, __aquí de regreso, les traigo la primera etapa de la fase de grupos, y como son muchos (16 juegos), solo me concentrare en los que mas nos importan._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO 6. Fase de grupos 1era parte**

**11 DE JUNIO**

**INAUGURACIÓN**

La inauguración del mundial fue colorida, con muchas ganas y esfuerzo, aunque no hubo despliegue de tecnología, ni tantos fuegos artificiales (seguramente para la final si había, tenia que haber), hubo detalles que simplemente emocionaron a todos, como cuando formaron un mini estadio, o cuando formaron los continentes o el logo oficial del mundial.

- Pero no hubo desfile – chillaron las naciones americanas.

- Ya cálmense que dan vergüenza ajena – se quejo España, la mayoría eran sus hermanitos, pero a veces cuando se unían eran insoportables.

- Yo esperaba más – siguió quejándose Alfred

- Alfred entiende, no todos tienen el poder tecnológico, ni el avance, ni el dinero para hacer todo un desfile de luces y artistas – sermoneo el ingles.

- ¡Hey! – se quejaron los países tercermundistas.

- eh… lo siento – se disculpo el ingles.

- En una hora empieza el primer juego, ¿lo van a ver? – pregunto el sudafricano, sacando de sabe donde una vuvucela y su bandera.

- Claro que si – respondieron varios países

- Que bien – México salió a escena vestida con el traje regional de Jalisco, su bandera y una matraca – a ganar se ha dicho yahoo – y ambos países se miraron retadoramente, casi matándose con los ojos.

**Sudáfrica 1 – 1 México**

El partido inicio bajo el control mexicano, cada país animaba al suyo hasta por los dientes, hacían señas extrañas y murmuraban por lo bajo maldiciones.

Las jugadas iban y venían, hasta que una jugada mexicana se dio, un delantero mando un centro y el balón entro en la portería, lamentablemente el árbitro señalo fuera de lugar.

- Maldito árbitro vendido – grito la mexicana

- México, mejor ve la repetición por la televisión – le sugirió Alemania, y México hizo caso, y noto un detallito.

- Maldito portero, para que te mueves grrr – afirmativamente era fuera de lugar, y todo por que el portero se movió, suertecita se tenia hoy.

Ambos países olvidaron momentáneamente el incidente anterior, seguían apoyando a sus equipos, hasta que en un contra ataque rápido Sudáfrica metió un gol.

- ¡Gol! – grito y salto eufórico el mas alto, el primer gol le pertenecía a él.

- Maldición – murmuro por lo bajo, mas le valía meter un gol a su equipo.

A pesar del dominio, Sudáfrica se había animado mucho más, y ahora era difícil acercarse, estaban dejando todo en la cancha, pero no podían llegar.

- Por que me pasa esto – murmuro la mexicana en la esquina de la habitación.

- ¡Gol! – grito la afición, sorprendiendo a la mexicana, quien se acerco a la tarima, su equipo había anotado, ¡Mientras ella estaba distraída!, y quiso llorar por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Al final el marcador fue 1 – 1, un resultado bueno, supongo. Y la apuesta queda anulada, nada para nadie.

**Uruguay 0 – 0 Francia**

Uruguay realmente se esforzó, Francia era muy difícil…

- Hey esa mano – rugió España mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Francis.

- De que hablas, ni siquiera mi equipo tiene el balón – descaradamente el francés hablo.

- ¡Aleja tu mano de mi trasero! – el celeste le dio un banderazo, que lo dejo en el suelo, y siguió concentrándose en el partido, pero el francés quería tocar donde no se debía, al final recibió una paliza de España y Uruguay juntos, y con un empate encima.

**12 DE JUNIO**

**Argentina 1 – 0 Nigeria**

Ambos países estaban que echaban chispas, quien perdiera haría un ridículo bastante grande a nivel mundial, y cada uno estaba disfrutando su todavía NO victoria.

- Mira Nigeria, ya conseguí sus trajes – Argentina cargaba una caja que tenia un titulo que rezaba "trajes de porristas".

- Pero como… si todavía no ganas ¿Y como conseguiste las tallas? – la nigeriana parecía al borde del ataque, y más cuando en el resultado final, ella había perdido con un gol, y debía admitir que pudieron ser mas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a comunicarle a su equipo.

**Corea del Sur 2 – 0 Grecia**

Solo una cosa que decir, Grecia se durmió literalmente, Corea estuvo intentando todo el partido despertarlo, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo, al final se entero que su equipo había ganado, bueno así no se entero que nunca le siguieron sus ordenes, por que fue llamado de improviso por la selección del norte, para que fuera con ellos.

**Inglaterra 1 – 1 Estados Unidos**

Y llego el partido mas esperado, Inglaterra era el favorito para ganar, y muchos países estaban al tanto de la apuesta. Así que todos apoyaban al ingles por medio de interés en conjunto. Canadá había llegado un día antes para apoyar a ambos países que eran sus hermanos, con unas banderitas en un gorro que compro por el mercadillo de por ahí. Las demás naciones apoyaban al favorito con una banderita.

El juego inicio, el equipo ingles salto al campo dispuesto a llevarse ese juego y a los 4 minutos el gol entro en la portería a favor del equipo de la rosa, las naciones estaban eufóricas, estaban ansiosas de la derrota del norteamericano.

El juego siguió desarrollándose en un ambiente de alegría y mucha euforia, excepto de los por ahora perdedores, que estaban un poquito presionados por empatar. Pero al minuto 40, un tiro que se veía muy fácil se escapa de las manos del portero, metiéndose en la portería. El silencio inundo el recinto, nadie podía creerlo.

- Maldito Robert Green – rugió Inglaterra sacando su libro de hechizos; no fue el único que intentaba maldecir al portero, China saco sus maleficios, Japón su monitos, Rusia mataba con la mirada al mencionado, Alemania saco un arma de francotirador apuntando hacia la cabeza del portero, España ya llamaba a otra manada de toros, Australia igualmente pero con escorpiones y serpientes, y México traía una libreta que extrañamente se parecía al Death Note.

- Oigan cálmense – Sudáfrica llamo su atención – se supone que esto es un juego para la paz, no puede derramarse sangre… aun – murmuro por lo bajo lo ultimo – además aun no acaba el juego – sus palabras tuvieron efecto, y todas las naciones se calmaron, ese portero seria muy afortunado si salía vivo, ya que al final el juego quedo empatado, la apuesta se anulaba, y nadie podía creerlo.

**13 DE JUNIO**

**A****rgelia 0 – 1 Eslovenia**

**Alemania 4 – 0 Australia**

Solo hay una forma de definir este juego: goliza.

El equipo alemán fue fuerte, casi perfecto sobre el campo, metió cuatro goles aun pobre equipo australiano.

- Ya hermano no chilles – consoló Nueva Zelanda acariciando el hombro del otro chico.

- Si chico tranquilízate, pudieron ser más, todos nosotros sabemos lo que es que te metan una goliza – murmuraron algunos latinos, jugar contra Alemania era muy difícil, especialmente por las golizas que solía meterles.

- Esta bueno… - y se sonó la nariz, aun podía ganarle a Serbia y Ghana.

**Serbia 0 – 1 Ghana**

**14 DE JUNIO**

**Holanda 2 – 0 Dinamarca**

**Japón 1 – 0 Camerún**

¡Japón le había ganado a Camerún!, 1 – 0, Kiku estaba que lloraba, el creía que quizás el trataría con puras derrotas, pero aunque perdiera con los demás, el podría llevarse esta victoria a casa.

- Kiku lo hiciste muy bien – le abrazo el italiano.

- Gracias Italia-kun – murmuro emocionado

- Lo hiciste muy bien – llego el alemán, cargaba una bandera del país nipón, que Italia le había obligado a cargar.

**Italia 1 – 1 Paraguay**

Romano estaba con el entrenador, mirando las estrategias del equipo, su hermano estaba en la tarima junto a Paraguay viendo el partido, seguramente jugando a alguna cosa de niñas, casi los podía ver.

El empate no le sentó bien al mayor, mientras que al menor no le importaba, aun, espera a verlo cuando están en octavos o cuartos, y se ponía muy estricto o chantajista, a veces deseaba que su hermano fuera así desde un principio.

**15 DE JUNIO**

**Nueva Zelanda 1 – 1 Eslovaquia**

**Brasil 2 – 1 Corea del Norte**

Brasil había demostrado que por algo era el rey, aunque tenia algunos detalles que debía arreglar, pero nada que no se pudiera pulir, Corea del Norte había sido un gran rival, bueno el equipo, la representación del país no era un pan de Dios.

- Que tengo que regresar al entrenamiento, si ya voy – Soo Yong salía a medio partido para ir a ver a su otra selección, muchos se compadecían de el, pero regresando al punto respetaba al otro equipo, lo había subestimado y había demostrado ser un gran rival, quien quite y pase.

**Costa de Marfil 0 – 0 Portugal**

**16 DE JUNIO**

**España 0 – 1 Suiza**

¡España había perdido!, Suiza estaba con una sonrisa orgullosa y triunfante. A pesar de que el equipo español había dominado casi todo el partido y el equipo suizo hizo hasta lo posible para defenderse y poder sacar aunque sea una oportunidad de gol.

Y al segundo tiempo logran el ansiado gol, que se convertiría en el del triunfo, y aunque casi le anotan un segundo, Suiza no podía estar mas que satisfecho, España pensaba seriamente cambiar tu tipo se juego, ambos latinos temblaron, su papi se pondría severo.

**Honduras 0 – 1 Chile **

El juego estuvo muy parejo, con claro control chileno, ambos hermanos animaban a sus equipos desde la tarima, muy emocionados, el gol llego de parte de los chilenos, Chile parecía muy animado (sus huesos ya habían sido reacomodados y podía moverse con mayor libertad) y celebraba cantando su himno en voz alta.

Al segundo tiempo, parecía que Chile metería el segundo, pero como antes fue mano se anulo, aun así el Chileno estaba feliz, quizás tenia oportunidad de pasar a octavos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Extra:

12 DE JUNIO

Alfred se encontraba en su base, su equipo había podido empatar el partido, casi le decía adiós a su preciosa libertad del habla. Se acostó en su cama y marco en su celular un numero.

- Hola Tony… - el rubio se acomodo en la cama - … muchas gracias por tu ayuda, si no hubieras interferido en ese tiro adiós a mis grandiosas ideas en las conferencias hahahaha – rio estrepitosamente, al otro lado se escucho un zumbido que bien se podría traducir al español como un: "de nada, todo sea por molestar a los demás, especialmente a ese extraño ser de cejas grandes".

Continuara…..

_Eso ha sido la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare yo creo para el 21 o 22 de junio._

_Espero que les agrade._


	7. Fase de grupos 2da parte

_Todavía en __la fase de grupos, me regañaron por no poner el juego de Dinamarca, la razón, no lo vi. No tengo tele de cable, así que me conformo con lo que pasan por tele abierta._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO ****7. Fase de grupos 2da parte**

**1****6 DE JUNIO**

**Sudáfrica 0**** – 3 Uruguay**

Uruguay era feliz como una lombriz, le había ganado a Sudáfrica con tres goles, si que estaba a la mar de feliz, era el líder de grupo, solo tenia que seguir ganando.

- No puedo creer que no le ganaras a Sudáfrica, prima – le recrimino Uruguay a México, cuando ya hubo acabado con el partido.

- Deja eso, no ves que ando nerviosa con lo de Francia, mañana jugamos – y mordió un pañuelo con desesperación.

- Bueno me la pasó bomba mientras – y el uruguayo fue a descansar, ya estaba más cerca de pasar.

**17 DE JUNIO**

**Francia**** 0 – 2 México **

El nerviosismo que tenia la mexicana contagiaba a los demás, daba vueltas y se estresaba bastante, hoy tenia un traje típico de Veracruz, y un reboso grueso, estaba haciendo mucho frio, lo bueno es que no había apostado con él, sino…

- Hola México- llego el francés muy feliz.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le miro feo.

- Hay que carácter, solo venia a avisarte que hice una apuesta con tu jefe – y Francis sonrió socarronamente.

- Espera… con mi jefe, con Calderón – la preocupación apareció en sus ojos.

- Si – el silbido de felicidad y molestia no se le quitaba a Francia.

- ¿Qué apostaron?- ahora su mirada era de terror

- Escucha… - y saco una grabadora – "_Apuesto el cuerpo de México si gana Francia" _– fin del mensaje, la sonrisa pervertida de Francia apareció. Y la chica casi se desmaya, los demás países estaban un poco preocupados.

- Alfred préstame un arma ahora – demando la mexicana con ira, todos se asustaron, iba a ver intento de asesinato.

- ¿Para que? – pregunto desinteresado el gringo.

- Solo dámela – los demás países rogaban que Alfred no fuera estúpido y no le diera el arma.

- Esta bien – y extrañamente le dio un Ak-47.

- ¿De donde rayos sacas… eh no importa… ahorita vengo – y contra todo pronostico salió del aquel recinto, las demás naciones intrigadas la siguieron, ella se dirigió a los vestidores, ¿iba a matar a la selección francesa?, no, se dirigía a sus jugadores.

- Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Sudáfrica incrédulo.

- Solo animar al equipo – cargo el arma y entro… pronto se escucharon un montón de disparos y suplicas… luego nada, México salió muy campante.

Al final su equipo había metido dos goles, de procedencia dudosa, pero goles al fin y al cabo que le otorgaron la victoria.

- No puedo creer que no le ganaras a Francia, primo – le contesto de la misma forma que el día anterior la mexicana.

- "Cualquiera jugaría a morir, si es amenazado con un arma" – pensaba Uruguay mientras sudaba una gotita, a lo mejor también amenazo a los árbitros, quien sabe.

Resultado; México gana la apuesta y una mega súper fiesta.

**Grecia**** 2 – 1 Nigeria**

**Argentina 4 – 1 ****Corea del Sur **

Argentina le había metido buenos goles a Corea del Norte, si habían jugado mejor que en el otro partido, y el primer lugar nadie se lo quitaba, aunque recordar el medio tiempo lo mataba se risa, bueno en realidad a todos los países.

Recodaba el inicio del partido, fue un poco emocionante, hoy el estaba con el entrenador, por supuesto para ver el espectáculo del medio tiempo. Al término del primer tiempo, 22 personas salieron al campo con trajes de porristas de color azul cielo, pompones, nada extraño, solo que 21 personas ¡Eran hombres!, nadie podía creerlo, Nigeria estaba al frente y empezaban a preparase para la porra.

"_Argentina Campeón, _

_dale dale chicharrón, _

_no mas mano de Dios,_

_Messi Messi goleador"_

Por supuesto que Argentina la escribió, ver a hombres musculosos con falda era memorable, aunque las mujeres babeaban, "buena pierna" "buen musculo" "que papacitos", decían ellas, incluidas algunas chicas países. Quizás lo mas raro es que el equipo argentino parecía mas animado. Hum.

**18 DE JUNIO**

**Eslovenia**** 2 – 2 Estados Unidos**

Ambos estaban felices, en primero y segundo lugar de la tabla respectivamente, esta vez Estados Unidos no recibió ayuda extra, entiéndase Tony. Especialmente por que eso enfadaba mucho a Inglaterra, el favorito del grupo estaba que echaba chipas. Pero así es el futbol.

**Inglaterra ****0 – 0 Argelia**

**Alemania ****0 – 1 Serbia**

Después de haber tenido un buen partido, Alemania pierde su segundo, Serbia esta a la mar de feliz de vencer a una potencia como Alemania, con la goliza que le otorgo a Australia pensó que no tendría mucha chance, aunque no le sirve de mucho, esta en tercero.

Aunque a Alemania, esto le cayó como un golpe a su entrenamiento perfecto, a su alimentación perfecta, a sus jugadas perfectas, ¿En que fallo?

- Oye west, necesitas ayuda – Prusia apareció de la nada, espantando al rubio.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – Pregunto el rubio – pensé que te había dejado claro que te quería 10 metros lejos de las selecciones de Alemania, Italia y Japón.

- Pues aun no me acerco si es lo que te preocupa – el peliblanco sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Y que haces aquí?, me pareces muy sospechoso… - tiempo indefinido en el espacio y algunos minutos mas - Gilbert… Gilbert… esto no es gracioso… ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Gilbert!

Con la selección de Alemania…

- Hola mi nombre es Prusia… y desde ahora en adelante me hare cargo de ustedes – el peliblanco sonrió malignamente – "ahora si demostrare mi potencial muajajaja" – esto ultimo lo pensó

**19 DE JUNIO**

**Ghana**** 1 – 1 Australia **

**Holanda 2 – 0 ****Japón **

**Camerún**** 1 – 2 Dinamarca **

Si se puede, Dinámica estaba feliz, por fin había ganado un juego demostrando su gran potencial, mientras que Camerún lloraba, estaba eliminado del mundial, pero fue divertido.

Dinamarca aspiraba a ganarle a Japón, y eso seria todo, el pasaría a octavos, estaba tan emocionado que llamaba a los bálticos.

- Deja de molestar – Noruega fue al primero en llamar.

- …. – Islandia no contesto.

- Me parece muy bien Den – Finlandia fue el tercero, el cual lo felicito.

- …. ¿Y? – y Suecia no estaba muy interesado.

- Vaya pues, con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos…

**20 DE JUNIO**

**Eslovaquia **** 0 – 2 Paraguay**

Paraguay estaba feliz, le había ganado a Eslovaquia y estaba en primer lugar, y le habían dicho los periodistas que estaba jugando buenos partidos, aunque su técnica era extraña…

- Pero efectiva – les dijo a los periodistas.

- Si se puede, si se pudo, Paraguay pa campeón – gritaban sus aficionados alrededor del estadio.

**Italia ****1 – 1 Nueva Zelanda **

**Brasil 2 – 1 ****Costa de Marfil **

**21 DE JUNIO**

**Corea del Norte**** 0 – 7 Portugal**

Esto era insólito, no, si lo de Alemania se considero Goliza, ¿Como podríamos llamar a esto?, hum, ¿Supermegagoliza?, ¿arco lleno?, ¿Mal portero?, ¿Balón vivo?, lo único seguro es que Corea del Norte estaba fuera del mundial.

- ¿No pudiste ser menos agresiva? – dijo el coreano con tan horrible derrota.

- No – canturreo feliz la portuguesa, la mirada retadora que le mando a su hermanito lanzaba chispas, definitivamente ese seria un juego de fuego, zamba y muchos goles si se descuidan.

**Chile ****1 – 0 Suiza **

Chile estaba feliz, estaba en primer lugar del grupo, y sin derrotas.

- Hay primo que bueno que te ha ido bien – le felicito Honduras, él ya estaba fuera de la competencia.

- Si al pueblo le hace falta un poco de emoción, y quizás me enfrente contra Brasil o Portugal – emocionado el chileno saltaba de emoción.

- Sera un buen partido – y siguieron hablando de cosas del futbol.

**España ****2 – 0 Honduras**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mención Extra:**

"**Eje del bien"**

- ¡Llegamos! – anuncio Venezuela, saliendo de la caja toda mallugada que decía "Frágil"

- No entiendo, si la caja dice "Frágil" por que la tratan como costal de papas – Nicaragua se trono los huesos de su espalda.

- ¡Demandare a la agencia de correo! – decía cabreadísimo el ecuatoriano.

- Ya cálmense, ya estamos aquí – conciliaba el cubano.

- Chicos tenemos compañía – murmuro el boliviano, al ver una figura impotente.

- Saben que no era necesario esto ¿verdad? – Sudáfrica no podía creer lo que veía, 5 países de infiltrados en el correo, bueno al menos no fue tan drástico como lo de Prusia, que estaba en una maleta de una señora, que lo demando de acoso y pervertido, además de la indemnización que tuvo que pagarle y el sermón de 5 horas de la policía.

- Bueno… esto… - ninguno sabia que decir

- Pudieron venir con reservaciones, y todo, saben – el sudafricano se masajeo la sien.

- Es que no queremos que nadie sepa que venimos – dijo el cubano.

- Hagan lo que quieran – y el sudafricano se fue.

- Ganamos, a preparar el plan de acción – y cinco sombras se pasearon por las calles de Sudáfrica.

- ¿Mataremos al portero ingles? – pregunto Nicaragua

- No vale la pena, tendrá mucha suerte si sale vivo haya en su país – dijo Cuba.

- Matemos a quien hizo el balón, ¿Quién hizo en mendigo balón? Como se llamaba jabun o lo que sea – decía un poco furioso Ecuador

- Jabulani – dijo Venezuela tranquilo – y lo hizo Alemania – todos temblaron, no, con él no se metían, no les ha hecho nada.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto curioso Bolivia.

- Primero lo primero – dijo seriamente Cuba

- DIVERSIÓN – y los cinco se dirigieron a disfrutar del turismo de Sudafrica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Curiosidad Extra:**

MUNDIAL DE FRANCIA 1998

Hace muchos años, años que muchas naciones recordaban, si fue un buen mundial, especialmente por la mega golpiza que recibió Francia por los americanos, pero ese es otro cuento quizás lo cuente después…

- En el grupo F se encontraran Alemania, Yugoslavia, Irán y Estados Unidos – el entonces presidente de la FIFA, anuncio el grupo…

Estados Unidos 1 – 2 Irán

Todos estaban en la tarima a la expectación, dos culturas completamente diferentes se encontraban en el campo de batalla llamada cancha de futbol, cabía reconocer que ambos países estaban emocionados, Estados Unidos no le estaba yendo muy bien, pero ya ni modo, Tony no estaba en este momento en la tierra, sino en Júpiter, y no le podía ayudar.

- Oye Estados Unidos – alguna voz le llamo a las espaldas, y se encontró con Irán, un ramo de rosas y al resto de los países sorprendidos por la escena.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto un tanto extrañado.

- Toma – le dio el gran ramo de rosas, el sonrojado asiático solo se quedo viendo la mirada incrédula del rubio – son para ti

- ah… eh – y el gran sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de Alfred, no sabia que decir, las demás naciones nunca olvidaran el shock con el duro todo el partido, en el cual termino perdiendo.

NOTA: Francia 1998 trajo curiosamente el enfrentamiento de dos selecciones y dos culturas opuestas. Estados Unidos e Irán, formaban parte del mismo grupo. Cuando el partido iba a empezar, el golero iraní se acercó a la tribuna que estaba a espaldas de su arco, y le entregó un ramo de rosas a una aficionada norteamericana. Un gesto imborrable.

Continuara…..

_Actualizo el 25 de junio._

_No se pero como escribí el extra, pareciere que Irán le tiene ganas a Estados Unidos hmm. Quizás debería escribir algo de eso…_

_Alfred: Ni se te ocurra_

_¿Por qué no? Estaba pensando en… (Metida en su imaginación)…_

_Alfred: Ni se te ocurra… ¿hey me estas escuchando?... HEY_


	8. Fase de grupos 3ra parte

_Por fin, ya van a ser menos partidos, yahoo, felicidades a todos los países latinos que pasaron._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO ****8. Fase de grupos 3ra parte**

**1****2 DE JUNIO**

**México ****0 – 1 Uruguay**

El día había llegado, ambos países de miraban retadores, aunque para la mala fortuna de México, su equipo había jugado fatal y el equipo uruguayo aprovecho para llevarse el partido, tanto en control como en la victoria. Algo tan sencillo fue su derrota, un solo gol.

- Te gane, vengan esos billetes prima – el uruguayo reclamaba su premio.

- Ya que… - saco un teléfono celular - … traigan la mercancía – y al instante 6 personas vestidas de negro aparecieron, llevaban un maletín negro. Del lado de Uruguay también aparecieron 6 personas de negro, pero sin maletín. Parecían mafiosos.

- Deberías dejar de apostar hermana – se quejo el estado de Sinaloa, que era uno de los vestidos de negro.

- Nunca dices eso cuando gano, ya denle el dinero a los hermanos de Uruguay – Sinaloa, Guanajuato, Michoacán, Edo. de México, Chihuahua y Nuevo León entregaron los maletines a Montevideo, Rivera, Maldonado, Rocha, Florida y Artigas.

- ¿Qué demonios? – algunos países tenían una cara de poema.

- Es bastante normal que hagan eso – suspiro Argentina, bastante normal.

Resultado: Uruguay gana, junto a 20,000,000 millones de dollares.

**Francia**** 1 – 2 Sudáfrica **

Ambos países al principio del juego tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar, y mas aun poder meterse a octavos, lamentablemente no les alcanzo, aunque Sudáfrica ayudo a la humillación de Francia. El pobre europeo de iba a dar algo, el fue el único que no pudo vencer a Sudáfrica, México lo empato y Uruguay lo goleo, y su equipo siendo considerado bueno, y siendo favorito, ¡Había perdido!.

Resultado: Sudáfrica gano, pero no pasa, pero se gana una súper mega fiesta por haberle ganado a Francia.

**¡PASAN URUGUAY Y MÉXICO!**

**Grecia**** 0 – 2 Argentina**

**Nigeria 2 – 2**** Corea del Sur **

**¡PASAN ARGENTINA Y COREA DEL SUR!**

**23**** DE JUNIO**

**Eslovenia**** 0 – 1 Inglaterra**

Por fin, una victoria, después de mucho y un peleado partido, había podido ganar un juego, así que estaba feliz, pero muy enfadado por que el maldito crio le había superado, lo único que lo tranquilizaba es que no creía que durara mucho, y la única forma de encontrarse de nuevo es que fuese en la final, lo cual era imposible, ahora el reto es ver quien duraba mas.

**Estados Unidos**** 1 – 0 Argelia**

**¡PASAN ESTADOS UNIDOS E INGLATERRA!**

**Ghana 0 – 1 Alemania**

Prusia había animado al equipo como a él se le antojo, si eso lo viera su West seguramente estaría muy enojado, el primer tiempo estaba parejo, ningún equipo había anotado, Alemania necesitaba ganar para pasar.

- ¡Tú! – alguien grito a sus espaldas, esa voz, era extrañamente familiar, el prusiano volteo de forma dramática como en el exorcista.

- ¡West! – el peliblanco vio a su querido hermano menor todo sudado, despeinado y con una mirada asesina que hace mucho no veía.

- ¿Ya lo has encontrado? – Hungría apareció de la nada junto a Austria.

- Ahora si Gilbert estás en un problema – rugió el rubio, y saco un silbato que utilizo.

Guau guau

- Hermano dime que nos has llamado a tus mascotas – el prusiano ahora si estaba asustado, y tres grandes perros aparecieron mostrando sus dientes afilados.

- Sabias que para traerlos tuve que ponerlos como portación de armas legales – y una gran sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro alemán, mientras Prusia corría por su vida. Alemania bajo rápido al campo de juego para solucionar los desvaríos de su hermano, y al segundo tiempo su equipo anoto el gol que necesitaba.

**Australia ****2 – 1 Serbia**

**¡PASAN ALEMANIA Y GHANA!**

**25 DE JUNIO**

**Dinamarca 1**** – 3 Japón **

Japón estaba feliz, había pasado a octavos, sus jugadores habían ganado, los tres goles fueron maravillosos, y lo estaban considerando para llegar a más partidos. Eso era maravilloso, estaba llorando de felicidad.

- Japón paso aru – el chino estaba feliz, correría a abrazar al más pequeño, pero el otro era muy tímido y saldría con sus típicas cosas de responsabilidad.

- Perdí… - Dinamarca estaba en su portería con una gran nube morada que reflejaba su gran estado de animo.

**Camerún**** 1 – 2 Holanda **

**¡PASAN HOLANDA Y JAPÓN!**

**Eslovaquia ****3 – 2 Italia **

Eslovaquia estaba feliz, por primera vez pasaban a octavos, le habían ganado al campeón, su hermana Eslovenia le abrazo y felicito, ella no había pasado pero era feliz.

- Bua… - Italia del Norte lloraba junto a sus jugadores.

- Italia – murmuro el alemán al ver tal escena, Veneciano al verlo se le aventó totalmente en lagrimas.

- No pase, y Alemania y Japón si bua – el italiano seguía en sus lagrimas.

- Por favor Italia-san tranquilícese lo importante es que dio su mejor esfuerzo – el llanto del italiano parecía aumentar.

- No te preocupes Italia, ya lo intentaras en 4 años, y nos puedes ayudar a Japón y a mí con nuestras selecciones – por supuesto fingirían que les ayudaba, pero no querían verle llorar.

- ¿Enserio les puedo ayudar? – Italia parecía feliz por la propuesta.

- Si enserio, hasta te puedes quedar conmigo – Alemania hablo.

- Entonces esta bien – y sonrió alegremente mientras abrazaba al alemán.

- Oye, ¿No has visto a tu hermano? – pregunto España.

- Creo que se fue a los vestidores, parecía que estaba llorando así que salió rápido - dijo el italiano inocentemente.

- Ah bueno, entonces deja consoló a tu hermano, nos vemos – y el español se perdió de la vista.

**P****araguay 0 – 0 Nueva Zelanda **

**¡PASAN ESLOVAQUIA Y PARAGUAY!**

**26 DE JUNIO**

**Portugal 0 – 0 Brasil**

**Corea del Norte**** 0 – 3 Costa de Marfil **

**¡PASAN BRASIL Y PORTUGAL!**

**Chile ****1 – 2 España**

España y Chile tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento en el campo de batalla, España necesitaba ganar para pasar, y chile necesitaba no perder, Suiza podría colarse a octavos en un descuido, pero afortunadamente para los dos, gano España, y Suiza no gano, así que estaban tranquilos.

**Suiza 0**** – 0 Honduras**

**¡PASAN ESPAÑA Y CHILE!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mención Extra:**

"**Como encontraron Hungría y Austria a Alemania"**

- Oye Hungría, ¿Por qué dejamos la comodidad de nuestra casa para venir a Sudáfrica, gastarnos nuestros ahorros y vivir con este frio horrible? – preguntaba Austria mientras caminaba junto a Hungría.

- Por que Prusia no me da buena espina, algo esta planeando – la castaña se paro observando las calles.

- ¿Y eso es por que? – el castaño levanto una ceja de incredulidad.

- Mi intuición femenina nunca me ha fallado.

- Alemania esta jugando en este momento, deberíamos ir a ver su juego ¿no? ya estamos aquí – el de lentes se abrazo a si mismo para darse calor – además estamos muy lejos de la civilización, algún animal podría aparecerse – miro preocupado a todos lados.

- Solo quiero ver ese gran árbol – y al acercarse se vio un bulto amarrado, al acercarse notaron unos monos y a Alemania atado al árbol… un momento…

- Alemania ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí? – ambos países no pudieron evitar abrir la boca.

- ¿Podrían dejar de mirarme y ayúdame a desertarme? – por lo visto Alemania estaba muy cabreado, un flash interrumpió un momento.

- Hungría deja de sacarme fotos y desátame – la chica feliz por la foto saco una navaja y lo libero.

- Si tu estas aquí, entonces ¿Quien esta en el partido? – pregunto Austria.

- |Gilbert! Espero que haya preparado su testamento – y Alemania empezó a correr a la velocidad de la luz para llegar al estadio.

- Hungría tengo una pregunta – ambos países caminaban serenos.

- ¿Si? – la castaña dio su mejor mirada dulce.

- ¿Por que no le dijiste que traíamos auto? – a la castaña se le escapo una sonrisa traviesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Curiosidad Extra:**

1956

Para escoger el país anfitrión del mundial de 1962 fue un poco difícil tres naciones se peleaban por el, Alemania Federal, Chile y Argentina, como en los dos anteriores mundiales habían quedado en Europa, así que Sudamérica peleaba por quedárselo en ese año. Alemania renuncio y dejo a los sudamericanos pelearse por ese evento. La junta que definiría al anfitrión estaba en apogeo de discusión entre ambos países.

- Mi país esta decidido a preparar el mundial – Chile estaba ansioso, realmente un evento de esa magnitud seria bueno en su casa.

- No, en Argentina _«Podemos hacer el mundial mañana mismo. Lo tenemos todo» - _por mucho que fueran amigos, él argentino quería el mundial en su casa.

- Eso no seria justo, además las reglas de la FIFA, promueve el fomento del futbol en países poco desarrollados, ¿Cómo quieren que les demuestre que si puedo si no me dejan? – los demás países, muchos con toda la desconfianza y otros que era la minoría, plenamente conmovidos, decidieron apoyar al chileno. Así que el mundial se realizaría en su casa.

1958

- Vamos chicos – Chile estaba trabajando modernizando sus medios de comunicación, tales como redes telefónicas, satelitales y televisoras, tenia que demostrar que si podía, además tenia que corresponder la confianza de los pocos países que brindaron.

- Los vehículos de transporte y turismo ya han llegado – anuncio un chamaquito alegre.

- Eso es bueno – una de las tantas cosas buenas, es que muchas cosas que se modernizan seguirán funcionando para el pueblo, si seguían así, lo lograrían a tiempo.

1960

Nadie podía creerlo, un terremoto había azotado a Chile, muchas de las ciudades sedes estaban destruidas, pero en ese momento a Chile no le importaba, le importaba más su gente.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto Dittborn, el presidente de la Federación de Futbol de Chile.

- Si, pero no creo que las ciudades puedan reconstruirse rápido – suspiro derrotado, tendrían que abandonar su sueño.

- Tenemos que devolver el dinero que pedimos prestado – Dittborn realmente no quería abandonar ese sueño, pero era más importante ahora la reconstrucción.

Pero muchas naciones que se enteraron de lo ocurrido, decidieron ayudarlo…

- No te preocupes Chile, te ayudaremos – Brasil le sonrió, Perú asintió, Uruguay y Paraguay también ayudarían.

- Te ayudaremos tanto como podamos primo- anuncio Ecuador – hasta Argentina te va a ayudar – el mencionado se sonrojo.

- No más no le digas a mi jefe que luego me echa la bronca a mí – y todos se permitieron reír un momento.

La FIFA también apoyo, junto a otros países europeos y americanos, el país no tenia la culpa, así que le dono dinero para ayudar a la remodelación de otras ciudades.

MUNDIAL DE CHILE 1962

Unión soviética 1 – 2 Chile

Un rival difícil, pensó Chile al ver a su oponente, trago saliva, pero tenia mucho ánimo, aunque la representación de Rusia le daba miedo, y sus propuestas era extrañas. Lo bueno es que no vivían cerca.

El juego había empezado muy animoso, y cuando su equipo fue el primero en anotar se emociono la cuidad, aunque la temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados, un fenómeno muy extraño. El equipo rival no se quedo de brazos cruzados y pronto anoto un gol, la temperatura parecía regresar a su estado normal. Aunque a los tres minutos su equipo metió un segundo gol, el último gol del partido que le daría la victoria, le había ganado a una potencia del futbol.

- Oye Chile ¿Que estas haciendo? – pregunto curioso el argentino, el otro había ganado pero en lugar de festejarlo estaba escribiendo algo.

- Ya veras Argentina – y le mostro su obra de arte.

- Si que tienes imaginación mi amigo – se sonrieron y salieron a presumir su pancarta, lo mismo que hacían sus pobladores en la capital. La pancarta rezaba…

"Subdesarrollados 2 – Europa 1"

A muchos europeos que dudaron de su potencial no pudieron rebatir nada, pero al que le dolió mas fue a Rusia, por que fue él quien perdió.

Se le podrían considerar el mejor mundial de Chile, había llegado a tercer lugar, pero eso no significaba que no volvería a pasar, si se esforzaba seguro volvía a suceder, y quien quite a lo mejor se hace campeón en una de esas.

NOTA: Muchos países europeos mostraron su desconfianza hacia Chile, cuestionando su capacidad económica y organizacional para desarrollar la Copa del Mundo. Es por ello que cuando los locales vencieron a la Unión Soviética, la gente de Santiago de Chile salió a la calle con pancartas que decían: "Subdesarrollados 2 – Europa 1".

Continuara…..

_Reconozco el esfuerzo de Chile en aquel año para obtener ese mundial y sacarlo a flote fue muy difícil, y tantas cosas que les pasaron, esa es la determinación chilenos, se merecen un gran aplauso._

_Hasta el 29 de junio._


	9. Octavos

_Ya se esta acabando el mundial, triste, pero al fin sabremos quien será el campeón este mundial._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO ****9. Octavos**

**26**** DE JUNIO**

- Bienvenidos al primer juego de octavos, estamos transmitiendo desde Sudáfrica en vivo y en directo – un narrador estaba en la tarima, acompañado de dos cámaras, y dos narradores mas, 5 personas en total.

- Así es, y en unos instantes empezara el juego entre Uruguay y Corea del Norte - murmuro emocionado un acompañante.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto la representación de Sudáfrica ante los NO invitados que se colaron.

- Estamos transmitiendo los partidos a todos los países que no pudieron venir – contesto el que estaba en la cámara.

- ¿Quién dio ese permiso? ¿Dónde están sus identificaciones? - ahora Inglaterra se acerco, esto era muy raro.

- La ONU, y aquí están – las cinco personas enseñaron sus identificaciones, ambos países preguntones las tomaron y las analizaron.

- Esta bien, pero no hagan tanto escándalo – se las regresaron y se retiraron, Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Honduras, México, Paraguay y Uruguay se quedaron viéndolos acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué estas vestido así Cuba? – pregunto Argentina sin quitar su mirada.

- ¿Y que hacen contigo Nicaragua, Bolivia, Ecuador y Venezuela? – pregunto ahora Chile.

- shss – los infiltrados callaron a los otros.

- Queríamos venir al mundial a divertirnos, y se nos ocurrió que seria bueno que mostráramos como la pasan los países que están jugando, no el juego en si – respondió Cuba, dado que no pudieron entrar en el laboratorio para sabotear las pruebas, había otras formas de divertirse y molestar a los demás.

- Y conseguimos pasarnos por periodistas – Venezuela mostro su identificación, aunque extrañamente Venezuela no era gordo, cabello blanco, de ojos rasgados y de 1.50 mts de altura.

- Y pudimos infiltrarnos al satélite, ahora todo lo que pongamos en cámara se pasara a todos los países que no pudieron venir – Ecuador mostro la cámara que él y Bolivia tenían.

- Nosotros narraremos lo que pase – Nicaragua, Venezuela y Cuba tenían micrófonos. Los otros países americanos sudaron una gotita, ¿Qué se podía hacer?, la mayor duda no era como consiguieron todo eso, si no por que ninguno de los demás países los reconocía, quizás el único que al que podrían pasársela es a España, ya que anda "consolando" a Lovino.

- No se puede hacer nada – murmuro Uruguay, mientras no se metieran en problemas.

**Uruguay**** 2 – 1 Corea del Sur**

- Ya regresamos, en estos momentos acaba de iniciar el juego – comenzó a narrar el juego Cuba, Ecuador figaba su cámara al campo mientras que Bolivia graba a los países emocionados que gritaban su nombre tan fuerte como podían.

- Vemos a los países muy emocionados, aquí empiezan los verdaderos juegos – Nicaragua seguía.

- De todo o nada, ganas o pierdes – finalizaba Venezuela.

- Estamos viendo el desarrollo del juego, en esto momento Uruguay se acerca al campo enemigo… puede ser gol, ¡ES GOL! – gritaba entusiasmado Cuba.

- Y Uruguay casi se cae de la emoción de la tarima, pero Chile y Paraguay evitan que caiga – Nicaragua señalaba a los países mencionados, mientras Bolivia lo grababa.

- Mientras que Corea del Sur esta en la esquina deprimido – Ecuador grababa la escena, mientras Venezuela lo pica con el micrófono. El juego seguía su curso.

- Estamos en el segundo tiempo, aun no hay mas goles, esperen Corea se acerca… ¡acaba de meter un gol! – y el asiático como si le hubieran dado un chute de algo, ya estaba en la tarima.

- Que velocidad – murmuro perplejo Nicaragua.

- Están parejos de nuevo y la tiene corea…

- … y la tiene Uruguay…

- … y la tiene corea…

- … y la tie…

- ¡Gol! de Uruguay – grito al micrófono Venezuela, para callar a los otros dos.

- No crees que son unos narradores con una técnica un poco… extraña – murmuro Alemania a Italia.

- Eso lo hace menos aburrido hera hera – respondió el italiano.

**Estados Unidos 1 – 2 Ghana**

- Vamos Ghana, gana – animaba Cuba desde la posición en la tarima, se habían trasladado al otro estadio, junto a los demás países.

- Hey, ¡no se supone que son imparciales! – Estados Unidos miro feo a los "periodistas".

- No ves que es el único país africano que paso, hay que apoyarle, están en su casa – respondió Venezuela con una mentira de lo mas vil, por supuesto que no era esa la razón de su apoyo.

- Ah bueno, eso tiene sentido – murmuro el estadunidense, los demás países americanos ni por asomo se tragaron las palabras.

- Y empieza el juego, y se dividen el balón – Cuba ya le había agarrado el gustillo al micrófono.

- ¿Ya lo rompieron? – pregunto Nicaragua confuso.

- No, lo que Cuba quiso decir es que cada pies tiene su oportunidad de tocar el balón – dijo Ecuador explicándole al nicaragüense.

- Cállense, Ghana le robo la pelota y se acerca, el jugador tira… ¡GOL! – grito Cuba, aunque su grito fue opacado por el grito que lanzo Ghana, que se escucho en todo el estadio.

- Ya ha pasado el tiempo, y Ghana sigue ganando el encuentro, y esto sigue así, será el único país africano que llegara a cuartos – Venezuela veía el juego.

- hum… - Estados Unidos no estaba conforme, así que saco su celular y marco un rápido mensaje, todo esto siendo grabado por Ecuador, dado que vio la actitud sospechosa del rubio.

- Acaban de otorgarle un penal a Estados Unidos – Cuba prosiguió con asombro – pueden empatar el partido – Ecuador quedo atónito, volvió a ver al rubio, y este sonreía triunfante, ¿Podría ser que…?

- Estados Unidos anoto el Gol, que desgracia, están empatados – Cuba estaba desconsolado. El tiempo pasaba y ya se iba a acabar el juego.

- Faltan unos segundos para que se vayan a tiempos extras… Ghana tiene el balón, anda anota… - Venezuela apoyaba a la chica africana, Cuba y Nicaragua cruzaron los dedos, Ecuador y Bolivia filmaban la cancha…

- …¡GOL! – Cuba, Nicaragua y Venezuela, fueron a abrazar a Ghana, la levantaron en los hombros… Bolivia los grababa, y Ecuador molestaba a Estados Unidos con la derrota.

**¡PASAN ****URUGUAY Y GHANA!**

**2****7 DE JUNIO**

**Alemania**** 4 – 1 Inglaterra**

- Empezara pronto un juego de titanes – Cuba empezó la narración como una historia de terror.

- Titanes, ¿Dónde? – Italia parecía llorar por el solo comentario.

- Italia no se refiere a eso – murmuro el alemán un poco cansado, estar al pendiente de una selección y de Italia, no era fácil, pero al menos el italiano les levantaba los ánimos a sus jugadores.

- Alemania e Inglaterra, dos favoritos se verán en el campo de guerra… - Nicaragua estaba al lado del ingles, mientras Bolivia lo grababa.

- Donde el ganador será aquel… que no pierda – termino Venezuela, varios países se les escurrió una gotita estilo anime. Ecuador gravaba al dúo de Alemania e Italia.

- El juego inicia, cualquier cosa podría suceder – todos estaban al pendiente, hasta que Alemania, hace su llegada y mete un gol. El italiano abrazo al alemán, muy contento. Pasaron 12 minutos y se repitió, otro gol para el alemán. Pronto el equipo de la rosa, a los 7 minutos ataco, metiendo un gol, querían empatar el partido.

- Vaya que partidazo, Inglaterra se acerca y tira… ¡Gol! – grito emocionado el cubano.

- Esperen un momento… el arbitro dice que no, que no hay gol – Nicaragua señalaba al arbitro.

- Pero se vio desde acá arriba que fue gol – chillo Venezuela.

- ¡Son árbitros vendidos! – todos voltearon a ver a Inglaterra, que echaba chispas, estaba a punto de aventarse desde la tarima para llegar al campo.

- Deténgalo no dejen que se aviente, y tú… - refiriéndose a Ecuador - … grava eso – el mencionado hizo caso, el ingles pataleaba para que lo dejasen libre, Estados Unidos, Francia, Alemania y España intentaban retenerlo, aunque en el proceso los americanos pudieron comprobar que el ingles tenia una boca mas sucia que juntando todas las maldiciones latinas.

Una vez que se pudo tranquilizar Inglaterra, lo que tomo lo que quedaba del primer tiempo, el descanso y parte del segundo tiempo. Aunque el equipo de la rosa intento empatar, ya no se pudo, y Alemania remato con 2 goles mas.

**Argentina**** 3 – 1 México**

- La revancha, así es como se le considera este juego, después de lo acontecido hace 4 años, estos países se vuelven a ver – Venezuela empezaba su narración como si estuviera en un funeral. Ambas cámaras gravaban a cada país por separado.

El juego dio inicio, y por 25 minutos era imposible definir un ganador, cada quien demostraba lo mejor que podía, pero, como parecía que ese día va a ser el día negro de los árbitros, volvió a pasar un error. Un fuera de lugar clarísimo, que se convirtió en gol. Festejo para los argentinos, coraje para los mexicanos.

- Les aviso en este momento que México le esta echando bronca a Argentina – Ecuador filmaba como quería la mexicana quería golpear al argentino, pero era detenida por Alfred, sin mucho esfuerzo, y le gritaba al arbitro su recientes insultos aprendidos de Inglaterra, el cual se sonrojo, por que se imagino así mismo haciendo lo mismo horas atrás.

- Quizás sea un mal momento para decirte que te acaban de meter otro gol – anuncio Venezuela, la mexicana se acerco a la tarima angustiada.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto, y al ver la pantalla con la repetición se quiso morir, unos de sus jugadores cometió un error, que ni un principiante haría, entro en la esquina de la depresión. Para el segundo tiempo, Argentina metería un golazo, el tercero; aunque su equipo logro meter uno.

- No tengo nada en tu contra, ¡La culpa la tiene el maldito árbitro! – chillo de enfado – un consejo, si juegas como hoy, Alemania te meterá una goliza.

- Pero que… - el argentino no pudo acabar la frase.

- Argentina, ya nos veremos en Brasil 2014, ¡La tercera es la vencida! – pese a su depresión de la reciente derrota, amenazo al argentino. Se fue a sentar al lado de Inglaterra.

- Bienvenida al club – murmuro él ingles, ya se desquitarían con los árbitros después, una dulce venganza.

**¡PASAN ****ALEMANIA Y ARGENTINA!**

**2****8 DE JUNIO**

**Holanda 2**** – 1 Eslovaquia **

- Hoy juegan las naranjas mecánicas, contra la sorpresa de Eslovaquia – empezó la narración Venezuela emocionado.

- ¿La Naranja mecánica no es un película? – pregunto Bolivia atrás de la cámara.

- Si, pero también se le dice así a Holanda – respondió Venezuela.

- Pero si su bandera no tiene algún color naranja – rebatió Bolivia.

- Pero su uniforme de futbol si, y no tengo idea por que, pregúntale a Holanda – contraataco para zanjar la discusión.

El partido comenzó, cualquiera podría ganar, Holanda a los 8 minutos metió un gol, y casi acabándose el juego metió el segundo. Eslovaquia había jugado muy bien, la última jugada era un penal a su favor, que entro en la portería, pero ahí se acababa su recorrido.

- Muy bien hermana – Eslovenia abrazaba a su hermana, ella no estaba triste, juju, un poco de esfuerzo mas y seguro se volvía una potencia futbolística, como su abuela.

- Aquí vemos una nueva proeza de este deporte – murmuro Cuba, mientras Ecuador la grababa.

- Como no, si su abuela era Checoslovaquia, y ella si era buena – murmuro Bolivia, recordando las golizas que solía meterles a todos sus primos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de varios.

**Brasil 3**** – 0 Chile **

- Vamos Brasil, ¡SI SE PUEDE! – los cinco "periodistas", llevaban camisetas de Brasil, pancartas de apoyo, hasta los micrófonos estaban pintados y llevaban el nombre de algún jugador brasileño. Los países miraban atónitos esta demostración de preferencia por el país del carnaval.

- Oigan chicos, los descubrirán – murmuro Brasil juntado a todos en bolita.

- Pero Brasil, eres nuestro amigo, y como fuiste el único en pasar de todos nosotros – el ecuatoriano amenazaba con enfadarse.

- El "eje del bien" apoya a todos sus miembros – dijo Venezuela con determinación, al brasileño le daba gracia como les había nombrado Hugo Chávez, pero Cuba y Venezuela, decidieron autoproclamar así a todo el grupito.

- ¿Y que hay de Chile? – pregunto el brasileño.

- Tiene prioridad el "Eje del bien" – aseguro Cuba.

- Y él tiene a Perú, Argentina y España de su lado – murmuro Nicaragua.

El juego se desarrollo ante lo ojos de las personas, otro gran favorito, metió 3 goles, mientras Chile se esforzaba, pero su puntería era mala.

- Bueno hicimos lo que pudimos – Chile levanto los hombros desganado.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Argentina.

- Yo solo vine de vacaciones, y ha sido divertido, solo asegúrate que la copa vuelva a Sudamérica, ya nos pelearemos por ella en 4 años – aseguro, mientras se dirigía con sus jugadores a felicitarlos.

**¡PASAN HOLANDA Y ****BRASIL!**

**2****9 DE JUNIO**

**Paraguay**** 0 – 0 Japón**

- Hoy se enfrentan dos selecciones que han impresionado, esperemos que este sea un buen juego…

90 minutos después con todo y descanso incluido… y un tiempo y tres cuartos de tiempo extra…

- Hey despierten – Brasil, México y Uruguay, intentaban despertar a los "reporteros", que a los 15 min se durmieron, y si no fuera por que el barandal de la tarima era un poco gruesa, los 5 hubieran azotado en la cabeza de los aficionados, parecían ropa colgada en un tendedero.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto somnoliento Cuba.

- Ya se va acabar el partido – menciono Uruguay.

- ¿Ya se va a acabar el segundo tiempo? – Nicaragua se levanto de sopetón, al oír acabar.

- No, en realidad van a ir a penales – menciono Brasil.

- ¿Cuántos…? – medio pregunto Venezuela que se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos.

- Cero – cero – menciono México.

- Tanto tiempo y no anotaron, uff , al menos los penales son emocionantes – Cuba se enderezo y despertó a todos, al poco tiempo estaban preparados, los primeros penales de este mundial, para escoger ganador.

**Penales**

**Paraguay 5 – 3 Japón **

- Paraguay manda a uno de sus hombres, esta preparado… - silencio innecesario de suspenso – tira y ¡Gol! – Paraguay al alza.

- Japón manda a uno de sus hombres… ¡Gol!

- El segundo hombre Paraguayo… ¡Gol!

- El segundo samurái japonés… ¡Gol!

- Tercero para el sudamericano… ¡Gol!

- Tercero asiático… ¡Gol no es!, falla espantosamente – Nicaragua dramatiza solo para darle emoción, según él, al asunto.

- El cuarto de Paraguay… ¡Gol!

- El cuarto japonés tiene una responsabilidad enorme, si falla su equipo esta fuera, si anota, aun hay esperanzas de seguir… - contagiado por el drama, Venezuela también dramatizaba, sin notar que a Japón casi le estaba dando un paro cardiaco.

- … y es ¡Gol! – anuncio Cuba

- El ultimo hombre de Paraguay, también tiene una gran responsabilidad, si anota ganaran, pero si no esto se ira a muerte súbita – Nicaragua seguía en el asunto de dramatizar.

- ¡GOL! – Paraguay le quito el micrófono a Cuba y gritaba toda emocionada su victoria, dejando sordos a los demás piases.

**España**** 1 – 0 Portugal **

- Otro partido de titanes, dos grandes se verán las caras – Nicaragua estaba contento, por fin descansarían, eso de estar de "reporteros" era muy cansado.

- Como quisiera que lovino estuviera aquí – dijo el español recodando cuando el italiano del norte estaba con Alemania, pero parecía que el italiano del sur era muy… complicado de entender. Ecuador le había agarrado el gustillo a la cámara, y había gravado muchas cosas, en estos momentos grababa la depresión del que se podría considerar su padre.

El juego dio inicio, España estaba dominando el juego, aunque hasta el segundo tiempo pudo meter el ansiado gol, único y el de victoria.

- Lovino dijo que si ganaba… - un poco ensoñador el español desapareció buscando al italiano del sur.

**¡PASAN ****PARAGUAY Y ESPAÑA!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mención Extra:**

"**Eje del bien" **

**Periodistas**

- No podemos entrar al laboratorio – protesto Ecuador al ver que este estaba muy bien resguardado.

- Ya ni la Casa Blanca – murmuro Cuba impresionado por tanto despliegue de seguridad.

- ¿Ya has intentado entrar a la Casa Blanca? – pregunto Venezuela, las miradas de posaron en él. El mencionado se sonrojo, delatándose. Los otros negaron con la cabeza, mientras no lo descubrieran y se metieran en problemas, además luego podrían infiltrase y hacer un caos total.

- Entonces… ¿Qué? – pregunto Nicaragua.

- Se me esta ocurriendo una idea…. – dijo Cuba pensativo.

30 minutos después…

Los 5 estaban en una televisora "x", lo único que sabían es que no era de ninguno de sus países.

- ¿Estamos aquí por que…? – Ecuador parecía un poco encanijado.

- Podríamos grabar cosas de los demás países y pasarlos por tele a quienes no vinieron, ya saben como se ponen unos con las derrotas, y quizás juntemos información para chantajear… - parecía buena idea para los demás.

- Solo otra duda, ¿Por qué crees que no reconocerán? – pregunto Bolivia.

- Casi nunca… pero dejando ese insignificante detalle, están mas preocupados por otras cosas – y Cuba subió al coche de la televisora, que decía "Empresa Taiwan", aun no nos explicamos como 5 latinos pasan como si nada como reporteros taiwaneses…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Curiosidad Extra:**

MUNDIAL INGLATERRA 1966

Inglaterra 1 – 0 Argentina

- Rattín fue expulsado – murmuraba Argentina un poco sorprendido, su jugador parecía no conforme, piso la alfombra de la Reina, quien estaba presente, Arthur no parecía contento…

- Quiten a ese maldito de la presencia de mi Reyna "palabras que deben ser censuradas" – aun bajo su victoria, el ingles estaba enojado, y quería matar al pobre jugador, que no solo oso pisar la alfombra de su reina, si no quedarse sentado viendo el partido desde ahí.

- Vamos chico cálmate – murmuro su reina, a veces le daba gracia la actitud de su chico, el solo bufo, pasaría tiempo para que se calmara.

NOTA: En Inglaterra 1966, Rattín, el recordado caudillo argentino, luego de ser expulsado en el partido contra los locales, se retiró pisando la alfombra roja de la reina Isabel II, toda una majestad presente en el estadio. Luego arrancó y retorció uno de los banderines de corner, y se sentó a ver el resto del partido sobre la alfombra real británica.

Continuara…..

_Lo que uno se tiene que enterar, Brasil también pertenece al "Eje del bien", estos 6 muchachotes son amiguis, así que es normal su apoyo incondicional a Brasil, dado que fue el único en pasar. _

_Ya se acaba T_T pero… nos vemos pronto._


	10. Cuartos y Semifinales

_Este es el penúltimo capitulo, el que sigue será el final, pero esperemos que todo resulte, habrá un 8 __campeón._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO ****10. Cuartos y Semifinales**

**-CUARTOS-**

**02 DE JULIO**

**Holanda 2 – 1 Brasil**

- ¡Brasil! ¡Brasil! – los reporteros "taiwaneses", junto con algunos países americanos apoyaban al verdeamarela, el cual pelearía por quedarse y poder tener otra copa en sus manos.

- Vamos hermano – Bélgica apoyaba a Holanda, él también tenia su club de animadores.

El partido empezó, ambas escuadras manejaban en balón como mejor podían, demostraban sus mejores toques y jugadas, y a los 10 min Brasil seria el primero en anotar un gol.

- ¡Gol por la educa…! – México miro feo a Cuba por usar frases de su sus programas, el mencionado solo le dirigió la mirada "bueno pero no te enojes".

- ¡Vamos hermano no te dejes! – grito emocionada Bélgica, aunque fue hasta el segundo tiempo que entro el gol, y pronto entro el segundo, que les daría la victoria.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Brasil a sus amigos, estaban en fila con grandes nubes de depresión, ya ni él, que había perdido.

- No te preocupes – murmuro Venezuela, ya se desquitarían después.

- Ya ganaremos en mi país en 4 años – murmuro el brasileño, emocionado tiene que presentar pronto su logo.

**Uruguay 1 – 1 Ghana**

- ¡Uruguay! ¡Uruguay! – todos los americanos apoyaban a la selección celeste.

- ¡Bafana Baghana! – toda África apoyaba al único representante que quedaba del continente negro.

- ¡Esto es muy emocionante! – Cuba al mando del micrófono, mostraba como varias personas de diferentes países, animaban a los países participantes.

- El juego da inicio… - empezó la narración Nicaragua, dado que Brasil no estaba, ahora se apoyaban a los países americanos que estaban vivos. El juego estaba parejo, cada selección se esforzaba por meter goles, pero estos no llegaban.

- Parece que nos vamos a ir a medio tiempo sin goles… - Venezuela miraba el partido.

- Espera… un jugador de Ghana se esfuerza antes de acabar el primer tiempo… - todos estaban expectantes - dispara… ¡Gol! – y que golazo.

- ¡Que puntería tiene! – murmuro emocionada Ghana, era felicitada por sus hermanos y primos que se encontraban ahí. El medio tiempo paso rápido, y el segundo dio inicio, Uruguay estaba un poco desesperado por meter un gol, y a los 10 minutos lo logro, metiendo un gol en balón parado, además el portero duro en el aire varios segundos.

- ¡Viva! – los americanos abrazaron a Uruguay, pero aun no acaba nada, el siguiente gol podría definir todo. Aunque ninguno tenía buena puntería, o el portero volaba como nunca para evitar más goles, que podrían costarles la victoria.

- Este partido esta de infarto – murmuro Cuba con una mano sobre la ropa, encima del corazón, esta parte estaba muy arrugada.

- ¡Por favor, ya se va a acabar el tiempo! – gritaba Ghana desesperada, necesitaban un gol, el segundo tiempo extra.

Uruguay cruzaba sus dedos cuando una jugada muy peligrosa, casi al terminar el tiempo se presenciaba, el portero salió y despejo, pero Ghana volvió a disparar, balón rechazado, Ghana siguió insistiendo y disparo de nuevo, el portero uruguayo aun no se recuperaba, y por la desesperación un jugador (Suarez que de hoy en adelante voy a amar, quizás lo nacionalice mexicano hum) metió las manos alejando el balón fuera de la portería.

- wow… - dijo Cuba ante la escena, había sido cardiaca

- El jugador se arriesgo, en estos instantes el arbitro le esta sacando la roja – dijo Nicaragua suspirando.

- ¿Y Uruguay? – pregunto Venezuela por el latino, buscándolo.

- Aquí – Paraguay estaba al lado de su primo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente, mientras México preparaba una de esas maquinas de hospital para dar choques eléctricos.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Ecuador grabando la escena.

- Paro cardiaco por la emoción – suspiro Argentina, hace mucho que no la utilizaban – en estos instantes México le dará una carga eléctrica para que despierte

- Despiértalo pronto, el arbitro le otorgo un penal a Ghana – le aviso Cuba, México le dio un choque y el uruguayo se levanto.

- ¡Que! – el uruguayo dio un salto - ¡un penal! – y se acerco a la tarima, en esos precisos momentos, el jugador de Ghana se preparaba para disparar, pero al hacerlo, el balón pego en el travesaño.

Uruguay de nuevo por la emoción volvió a caer al suelo, México suspiro y le dio otro choque, el uruguayo se levanto en un santiamén.

- Joder, ¡no estaba desmayado! – chillo adolorido por las regiones afectadas.

- Y yo como iba a saber – le saco la lengua, y se fue, Ghana necesitaba de sus servicios.

**Penales **

**Uruguay 4 – 2 Ghana**

- Penales, después del término de tan emocionante, los equipos se enfrentaran en penales – Cuba estaba emocionado.

- El primero es del la selección uruguaya… ¡Gol! – grito emocionado Nicaragua.

- ¡Gol! Para la selección de Ghana – Venezuela daba a conocer el resultado.

- El segundo uruguayo… ¡Gol!

- El segundo de Ghana… ¡Gol!

- Tercero de Uruguay… ¡Gol!

- Tercero de Ghana…

- ¡NO! – grito Ghana cuando su jugador la fallo, en el proceso dejando sordos a varios países.

- El cuarto de Uruguay… ¡La ha fallado! – grito el nicaragüense.

- ¡Maldición! – murmuro Uruguay, bendito asunto.

- El cuarto de Ghana… - La chica murmuraba oraciones en su idioma - ¡la ha fallado" – Venezuela empezaba a dramatizar – Si Uruguay mete el siguiente, abra ganado.

- El quinto, se prepara… ¡Gol! – todos los americanos y los "reporteros" abrazaron al ganador.

- Chicos – dijo claro y de forma sarcástica acercándose a los africanos, extendiendo la mano, al igual que los demás latinos, los de piel negra sacaron billetes y se los dieron a los morenos.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes – incluso Ecuador había apostado, Uruguay los vio feo.

- ¿Qué? – todos los latinos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

NOTA: Considerado el mejor juego del mundial, por lo emocionante que estuvo ufff.

**¡PASAN HOLANDA**** Y URUGUAY!**

**03 DE JUL****IO**

**Argentina 0 – 4 Alemania**

- Esto se pondrá bueno – dijo Cuba al micrófono – esta también es una revancha desde hace 4 años, Argentina perdió, pero hoy intentara derrotar a su némesis - los latinos estaban emocionados, y aunque un poco preocupados. México indiscutiblemente apoyaba a Alemania.

- ¿Y tu? ¿No que no le tenías rencor? – le pregunto Chile.

- Pues yo no, pero mis habitantes si – fue su rápida respuesta, Chile suspiro.

El juego dio inicio, y a la mínima oportunidad Alemania metió el gol, Argentina se esforzó, aun podía alcanzarle, pero en el segundo tiempo le dio tres tiros a su portería, Argentina había perdido de nuevo en cuartos, aunque esta vez con goliza.

- No te preocupes – Chile animaba a su amigo.

- Si, y por cierto Bienvenido al Club – gritaron todos los latinos que en alguna vez de su historia futbolística fueron goleados por Alemania (que casi son todos).

**Paraguay 0 – 1 España **

- Vamos Paraguay, vamos Paraguay, gánale a papá – esa era la porra oficial de latinclub para animar a todos aquellos que eran latinos en el continente, se estaban quedando sin representantes, querían la copa de vuelta, no importaba que país.

El juego dio inicio, bajo una gran presión, como ya sabían quien era el otro contendiente. Ambos equipos daban los mejor de si mismos. Pero España fue quien metió el único gol, pasando a semifinales.

- Lo siento Uruguay, estas solo – se disculpo Paraguay, ahora el único americano era el chico celeste.

**¡PASAN ****ALEMANIA Y ESPAÑA!**

**-SEMIFINALES-**

**06 DE JULIO**

**Uruguay 2 – 3 Holanda**

- Hoy se enfrentan dos selecciones, de aquí saldrá un semifinalista, quien jugara la final – todos los latinos estaba apoyando a su única representación.

El partido dio inicio, pronto Holanda metió un gol, Uruguay no se daría vencido pronto, y antes de acabar el segundo tiempo empataría el juego. Para el segundo tiempo Holanda metería el segundo y el tercero casi consecutivamente, no iba rendirse tan fácilmente, y casi acabándose el segundo tiempo, Uruguay logro meter el gol, pero ya no les alcanzaba.

- Bien jugado Uruguay – felicitaron los demás países, había sido muy emocionante.

- Paguen – México reclamo su premio, había apostado.

- ¿No estabas en el latinclub que apoyaba a los latinos? – pregunto Uruguay un poco indignado.

- Desde el fondo de mi corazón, te apoyo Uruguay, pero el fondo de mi cartera apoya a Holanda, así que… - y levanto los hombros despreocupada, recibiendo el dinero.

**07 DE JULIO**

**Alemania 0 – 1 España**

- Este juego se ve que estará bueno, ambos son considerados favoritos – dio inicio Venezuela.

- Ganare este juego, como en la Eurocopa si, hasta Paul el pulpo vidente me apoya – dijo España emocionado, como ya no había países latinoamericanos, ahora el latinclub apoyaba a España, era su papi ¿no?.

- ¡España! ¡España! – gritaban todos los muchachitos que son sus hermanitos.

- ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! – apoyaban los germánicos y un Prusia en silla de ruedas y collarín, además de Italia y Japón.

- Vamos mami, tu también – y Argentina le dio una bandera de España a Romano, el cual les dirigió una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada, aunque tampoco pateo la bandera.

El juego dio inicio, dos selecciones favoritas se enfrentaban en la cancha, la selección española había mejorado su juego, y demostraba sus mejores jugadas, y algo pasaba con Alemania que no estaba jugando muy bien. Al final España había podido dar un buen cabezazo que se convirtió en gol. Latinclub felicitaba al español.

- ¿Qué pasa Italia? – pregunto Alemania al darse cuenta de que Feliciano anda muy pensativo.

- Voy a hacer pulpo en su tinta... – el italiano pensó unos instantes – ¿o lo quieres a la parrilla? – pregunto inocentemente mientras se dirigía a la salida, el alemán asustado por la integridad del adivino animal fue a detenerlo, ¿no veía que se podía utilizar para que escogiese presidentes sin necesidad de votar?, así la vida seria mas fácil.

**¡LA FINAL SERÁ ENTRE**** HOLANDA Y ESPAÑA!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara…..

_El capitulo que sigue será el ultimo, y al fin abre acabado este precioso método de distracción, aunque espero que mis futuros proyectos os guste._

_Actualizo el 12 de julio._


	11. FINAL

_Este es el ultimo capitulo, ya se acabo el Mundial, me he divertido mucho, y he disfrutado escribir estos desvaríos__. _Agradezco a _Miku Shizuka Chan__, __firedarcksoul__, Ai-chan Hiwatary, Mech, __AwesoMegami__ , __MomokoBoom__, __otaku-girl-4ever__, daitsuki, __Eirin Braginski__, __Disturbed Nord__, __Shiko-chan__, shuiri, Ale, __maestro jedi__ y a todas aquellas_ _personas que leyeron este fanfic, os agradezco mucho._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida._

**CAPITULO ****11. FINAL**

**10**** DE JULIO**

**- Tercer Lugar-**

**Uruguay 2 – 3 Alemania**

El penúltimo juego estaba a punto de disputarse, ambas selecciones no pudieron llegar a la final, pero aun así, había un juego que ganar, por el honor, por el orgullo, por el tercer lugar. La gente estaba eufórica.

- ¡Vamos Primo! – apoyaban los latinoamericanos.

- ¡Vamos equipo alemán! – Italia estaba al lado de Alemania… encadenado, dado que fue la única manera de evitar que Feliciano se acercara al pulpo, ver mucho Death Note made in Japón hace daño, se recordó mentalmente, especialmente como se le quedaba viendo Hungría, y él que pensaba que Francia era el único que tenia una así.

- El juego da inicio – dio a conocer Cuba.

- Vamos chicos – Venezuela también estaba emocionado, había apostado mucho es las vegas. El juego era muy entretenido, ambos equipos jugaban lo mejor que podían, intentando tener la delantera en el marcador.

- ¡Gol! – Nicaragua gritaba el primer gol, Alemania estaba tomando la delantera.

- Vamos equipo – Uruguay animaba a sus jugadores, tenían que demostrar por que se encontraban en ese lugar, dado que sus jugadores no estaban jugando muy bien.

- El equipo uruguayo no se deja y ataca – seguía con la narración – se acerca ¡Gol! – estaban empatados de nuevo, y así se fueron a descansar.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Si ganan les daré una gran comida de cosas deliciosas! – Italia "extorsionaba" a los jugadores de Alemania, mientras este le sudaba una gotita, dado que el equipo vocifero un gran ¡SI SEÑOR!

Inicio el segundo tiempo y a los 7 min, un jugador metería un gran gol de rebote, Uruguay estaba feliz, su equipo estaba más concentrado en el juego, pero aun la promesa de "comida gratis y deliciosa" rondaba la cabeza de los alemanes que no se asustaron y a los 7 min meterían el empate.

- Esto esta reñido señores, cualquiera podría ganar – Venezuela veía el juego emocionado, nada mejor que estar en primera fila para disfrutar de un gran espectáculo.

- ¡Vamos! – vociferaba Italia con vestido de porrista.

- Italia ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? – pregunto incrédulo el alemán, no mas lo descuida un ratito y este se le pierde, además ¿Cómo se puso ese traje si aun tiene las esposas?

- Francia y Argentina dijeron que me veía bonito ¿Acaso son soy bonito? – empezaba a preguntar con lagrimones en los ojos.

- No dije eso – odiaba ver a Italia llorando - … te ves… bonito – acabo con un gran nudo en la garganta y una gran sonrojo, ya mataría al francés, al argentino no, por que seguro Francia lo amenazo (si como no).

- Hey par tortolos, su equipo ya metió otro gol – les informo Nicaragua, quien junto a Ecuador habían filmado toda la escenita, Hungría pedía a gritos que le dieran una copia.

Así que al final, el equipo alemán quedo en tercer lugar y Uruguay en cuarto. El presidente de la FIFA le otorgo medallas a los jugadores por participar en un gran juego por la paz, dándoles suerte para en cuatro años.

**11**** DE JULIO**

**CLAUSURA**

La clausura fue más noche, el estadio era iluminado bajo luces por aquí y por haya. La cuenta regresiva dio inicio, y bailarines al son del canto sudafricano dio inicio.

- Por fin, fuegos artificiales – dijo emocionado Alfred, estaba ansioso por ver tecnología, las imágenes que pasaban demostraban un gran gasto tecnológico.

- Cállate que ya sale Shakira – le callaron varios latinoamericanos, empezando a cantar "Waka waka", en espanglish, dado que era la única artista que les importaba, España sintió pena ajena.

Cada que en las proyecciones salían jugadores o goles de cada patria estos se emocionaban, gritaban y lanzaban una porra, a pesar de lo sencillo, prefirieron mil veces mas la clausura, ya que hubo mas color, y las luces hicieron que todo se viera mas bonito.

**Holanda 0 – 1 España**

El mayor juego del mundial dio inicio, bajo las miradas de todo el mundo, cualquiera podría ser el nuevo campeón, ambos países animaban a sus equipos.

- ¡Holanda!

- ¡España!

- El juego ha dado inicio bajo el dominio español – Cuba narraba, el equipo español empezaba con buen pie, los holandeses necesitaban despertar rápido. Lo bueno es que así fue, despertaron y empezaron a contener a los españoles, que atacaban, pero tenían mala puntería. A pesar de ser un juego emocionante, caía un poco en el aburrimiento debido a que faltaban goles, asi pasaron dos tiempos, y estaban ahora jugando el segundo tiempo extra.

- Por favor, ya no me importa quien gane, ya metan un gol – decía desesperado Cuba, algunos del latinclub estaban de acuerdo, y como si fuera obra de arte, España en los últimos minutos había metido el gol de la victoria.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Hay un gol! – gritaban emocionados los países, a pesar del esfuerzo de Holanda, ya no se podía empatar.

- Muy bien Lovino, lo prometido es deuda – decía el español acercándose al italiano del sur.

- Imbécil ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? - protesto, por que el español invadía su espacio personal - ¡Oye! ¡Bájame!

Mientras España cargaba a Lovino estilo nupcial y desaparecía en dirección al hotel, los jugadores españoles seguían festejando su victoria, eran los octavos campeones, la octava selección que tenia esa copa en sus manos ¡Que emoción y felicidad!

**ALGUNOS EVENTOS ****DESPUES…**

El día 11 fue fiesta para España, pero el día 12, México y Sudáfrica festejaron una gran fiesta en casa del anfitrión, motivo: su victoria sobre Francia.

A esta fiesta acudieron todos, cualquier fiesta donde se mofen de Francis era bienvenida, especialmente para Inglaterra, fue una gran fiesta, y quizás lo más impresionante, es que consiguieron una piñata con un gran parecido al francés, llena de dulces, y para mayor efectos y diversión de los invitados, lanzaba gritos de dolor y mucha sangre salía disparada.

Los árbitros Jorge Larrionda (que dirigió el partido de Alemania e Inglaterra) y Roberto Rosetti (quien dirigió el de Argentina y México),tuvieron que ser atendidos de emergencia, dado que sufrían alucinaciones, el arbitro Jorge decía que duendes, hadas y unicornios no lo dejaban dormir, le quitaban sus cosas o las escondían, el arbitro Roberto sufría algo semejante, con la varianza de que la Llorona lo acosaba, el chupacabras no le dejaba comida y que las momias de Guanajuato se mudaron a su casa. Ambos dependen de diagnostico medico y de tratamientos continuos.

España secuestro por semanas enteras a Lovino, aunque uno ni pidió rescate y el otro por mucho que insultaba nunca pidió ayuda, aun Veneciano se pregunta por que su hermano tarda tanto, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue de Hungría…

- El amor, el amor – murmuraba la chica ida en sus videos.

**ALGUNOS MESES DESPUES…**

- ¡La quiero yo! – exclamo Australia dinámico.

- Por supuesto que no, el gran héroe se la quedara - Estados Unidos empujaba a Australia.

- Ustedes dos dejen de molestar, se quedara en mi casa – decía Inglaterra ya perdiendo su paciencia.

- Pero si tú ya tienes los juegos olímpicos – se quejaron ambas naciones más jóvenes.

- Entonces, propongo que sea en mi casa, y así todos serán uno conmigo juju – Rusia se metía en la conversación.

- No gracias – los tres rubios se alejaron de el.

- Vamos, la hermandad ayudara a ganar – Holanda junto a Bélgica ya preparaban sus argumentos, entre los dos intentan quedarse con el mundial.

- Por eso mismo, España y Portugal estamos listo para tenerla – Ambos ibéricos estaban emocionados.

- ¡¿Pueden dejarme en paz? – decía colérico Suiza, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

- Entonces dinos quien será sede – todos los países la querían en su casa, hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se les entendía nada. Suiza empezó a huir por su vida cuando estos querían raptarlo, y así el presidente de la FIFA votase por su país.

- Odio esto – decía con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras era perseguido por una multitud enardecida de entusiasmo y cosa de futbol.

Si, así son casi todos los mundiales.

…**.FIN.**

_Si, Australia, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Rusia,__ Holanda-Bélgica y España-Portugal para el 2018, y los mismos y con Japón, Corea del Sur y Qatar para el 2022 se están peleando por quedarse esos mundiales._


	12. Extra

_Ahora si es el último lo prometo. Agradezco a __Miku Shiii Chan__, Izumi-chan, __Meggi Usui__ , __WhiteFullMoon__, __Miku Shizuka Chan__, __firedarcksoul__, Ai-chan Hiwatary__,__ Mech, __AwesoMegami__ , __MomokoBoom__, __otaku-girl-4ever__, daitsuki, __Eirin Braginski__, __Disturbed Nord__, __Shiko-chan__, shuiri, Ale, __maestro jedi__ y a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fanfic,  
_

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Salen varios países inventados para tapar los espacios vacios. No espero ofender a nadie de los mencionados, cualquier sugerencia, será bien recibida. _

**CAPITULO 12. EXTRA**

**02 DICIEMBRE DEL 2010**

- ¡Cállense! – una gran ráfaga de disparos se escucho en el reciento, ya que un encabronado (enojadísimo) Suiza, estaba harto de no llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¡Pero es que…! – Estados Unidos quiso replicar, de nuevo se escucho la ráfaga de disparos.

- ¡Ya votaron! – grito histérico ante la inconformidad de los demás países.

- Fue democracia – Rusia sonrió de forma espeluznante.

- Utilizaste algún método comunista para ganar – siguió chillando Estados Unidos.

- Yo no he hecho nada – respondió el ruso.

- Compraste los votos – insistió el estadounidense.

Desde hace una hora, la discusión tomaba el mismo rumbo, al finalizar el conteo, y se decidiera oficialmente, que las nuevas sedes serian Rusia en el 2018 y Qatar en el 2022, las protestas sobre el primero no se hicieron esperar. Una nueva ráfaga de disparos se hizo presente.

- ¡Me vale un soberano (censurado)! – se dirige a Rusia y le da el certificado de la sede del 2018, de igual manera lo hace con Qatar pero para el 2022.

Los gritos disconformes siguieron…

- Vee Alemania – llamo al alemán, quien todavía seguían sujetos a la cadena.

- ¿Qué paso Italia? – pregunto un poco cansado, el italiano le había agarrado el gusto a estar siempre con él, no es que se quejara, pero muchas veces ya habían intentado quitárselas, y el italiano aplicaba sus ojos llorosos, y no podían terminar su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué nadie quiere que Rusia sea sede? – pregunto de Italia.

- No quisiera saber Italia – murmuro el Alemán al observar al ruso quien le mandaba una sonrisa macaba.

Rusia sonrió perversamente de nuevo, tener muchas naciones en su territorio debía acabar con su calabozo pronto.

Mientras Estados Unidos le susurraba a Inglaterra las posibilidades de cambio de sede para el 2022.

Aun así un montón de latinos, estaban rodando a un español y a un italiano malhumorado.

- ¡Insolentes! – grito rojo de vergüenza.

- Pero mamá, solo te preguntamos si ya podías caminar bien – sonrió completamente picara Panamá.

- ¡Eso que te importa! – grito enfadado - ¡Y tú es por tu culpa! – grito al español.

- Y fue como una segunda luna de miel – término de contar el español a sus otros hijos. Desesperado el italiano empezó a ahorcarlo por no mantenerse callado.

- ¡México! – un holandés llamo entre la multitud, la aludida solo hizo su carita inocente.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto México.

- Ya me entere de tu maldición, si apuestas antes por un equipo, ese equipo pierde – la señalo acusadoramente.

- Llegaste a semifinales, no me puedes echar la culpa, además, el pulpo Paul ya te había sentenciado - salió corriendo de ahí.

- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo abren el parque de atracciones del Pulpo Paul?

NOTA: Creo que el mundial del 2018 se realizara, a menos que el tiempo lo impida, es verano en el norte, más sin embargo, hay dudas sobre Qatar, ya que a pesar de ser un país muy rico, geográficamente es muy complicada su ubicación, ya que tiene de vecinos dos países que no se llevan bien, apuesto a que lo cambian.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CURIOSIDADES EXTRAS**

**Mundial Brasil 1950**

- Así que este es el estadio – dijeron asombrados sus primos.

- Claro es…. – fue cortado por un furioso y medio desnudo Uruguay.

- ¡Brasil! – le miro ceñudo – Eliminando a la competencia antes de jugar, jamás creí esto de ti – lo apunto acusadoramente.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto un poco confundido el brasileño.

- Se están cayendo las piedras de nuestro vestuario – dijo completamente rábico.

- ¡Que! ¡Ay Dios! – y Brasil salió corriendo para evitar una tragedia mayor.

NOTA: En 1950, los seleccionados uruguayos llegaron al Maracaná con 4 horas de anticipación, para disputar la final. Como el estadio no estaba terminado al 100%, las piedras empezaron a caer en el vestuario celeste, por lo que los jugadores tuvieron que refugiarse debajo de los colchones que tenía el lugar. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MUNDIAL MÉXICO 1970**

En 1966

- Ahora si lo tendré, la cuarta es la vencida - dijo Argentina mientras ponía su candidatura para ser Sede, Chile solo negó. Después de perder tres veces; en 1934 contra Francia, 1942 que se cancelo, y 1962 contra Chile.

- Yo también entrare – dijo México, quien era su primer candidatura para un mundial.

- Definitivamente ganare – dijo Argentina confiado.

.

.

.

- México será la sede de 1970 – anuncio el presidente de la FIFA.

- ¡Que! – dijo alarmado Argentina, ¡Como!.

- México tendrá Juegos Olímpicos, creemos que eso le dará suficiente tecnología y espacios para realizar un mundial – Argentina fue a la esquina emo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MUNDIAL ESPAÑA 1982**

Hungría 10 – 1 El Salvador

- Al menos pudiste tener un poco de compasión – dijo el salvadoreño mientras se sobaba la cabeza, la sartén le noqueo infortunadamente, o eso esperaba él.

- ¿Por qué golpe o por la goliza? – pregunto como si nada. El chico suspiro.

NOTA: Se registró la mayor goleada de la historia de las copas mundiales, la selección de Hungría le pegó una reprimenda terrible a El Salvador, y la derrotó por 10 goles a 1

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MUNDIAL ****COLOMBIA ****MÉXICO 1986**

**1976**

- Colombia, es sede para 1986 – dijo el director de la FIFA.

- Felicidades Hermano – los centroamericanos lo felicitaron, ahora solo tenia que trabajar en la infraestructura.

**1982**

Toco el timbre de la casa, en poco tiempo una sonriente México abrió la puerta.

- ¿Colombia? – pregunto ante el país dejándolo pasar a su sala - ¿A que viene la visita? – el colombiano le paso un folder. Curiosa abrió el folder y vio que hablaba del mundial del 86.

- Preparándote para el mundial, pero aun falta para las clasificaciones – dijo ella, el chico solo suspiro – No lo voy a hacer yo México

- ¿Entonces quien? – pregunto, la intensa mirada la envolvió, por fin entendiendo.

- Han decidido que tú lo harás, ya que tienes la infraestructura del mundial de 1970, solo te paso los derechos sobre el mismo.

- ¿Quién decidió? – pregunto atónita

- El presidente de la FIFA – un ligero silencio se propago sobre el lugar, México parecía emocionada de tener de nuevo ese evento, hasta que algo le cayo mal.

- Estamos a noviembre de 1982, y el mundial será en mayo del 1986 ¿no? – Colombia cabeceo - ¡Que rayos! – empezando a moverse desesperada - ¡Tengo solo 4 años para moverme! ¡Tengo que decirle a mi jefe! – y salió de la casa.

NOTA: México fue el primer país en ser sede dos veces del Mundial de Futbol.

…**. AHORA SI EL FIN.**

_Para los que en el capitulo7 querían saber que le hicieron los americanos a Francia, hay un fanfic mío llamado "El día en que América traumo al mundo" ahí narra que paso._

_Además, no podía dejar de lado de presumir mi estadio, ya que fue mundialista en los dos mundiales en México, lastima que ya no pueda, sabrá que le hicieron que ya le caben menos que antes._


End file.
